Restoring a Family
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Sydney had become Julia Thorne, five years later she returns to the family she had long thought dead. (AU)
1. Back from the dead

**A/N-** Yes, i know the last thing i need is yet another fiction to update, but i've been plannign to write this one for a while and when i got writers block on "Can It Stay This Way?" I just started typing this. I'm not sure for the title so that is subject to change.

**Background**: Sydney wasn't taken after her fight with Francie, she and Vaughn got engaged in Santa Barbara that weekend and married soon after. She found Nadia in a similar way to Season three and Nadia and Weiss hit it off immediately. The rest of the basic plotline will be explained in the first chapter, so read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Alias is not mine. If it was that whole two years thing probably wouldn't have happened. (I say probably because I have no clue what I would do)

* * *

"Base camp this is Boy Scout, the target is in sight. Do we move in?" 

"No hold it, we've been trying to identify their assassin for almost three years. We have to see if she shows up for this meet."

"Yes sir." Vaughn looked over to Weiss and they locked eyes for a moment before Vaughn brought binoculars back up to his eyes and looked into the parking lot across the street. Sure enough with in moments a black car pulled up and a blond woman got out. "I think we have the assassin in sight."

"Get the picture, then move in on your call Boy Scout."

"Yes sir."

"Dude…" Weiss muttered looking through the telescope and clicking the button repeatedly as he took pictures.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked putting the binoculars up to his eyes and looking down to the small group in the parking lot. His throat constricted at what he saw. Other than the blond hair, the woman looked identical to his late wife. Seeing the woman hand a briefcase over to a tall man Vaughn lowered the binoculars, "Everyone move in." He ordered.

* * *

Sydney stepped out of the car surveying the area before approaching the man in front of her. 

"The job went well?" The tall man questioned.

"Do you have the money Kunis?"

"Show me the pictures."

Sydney handed the man a folder and the man looked inside nodding approvingly.

"Is that the information?" He asked motioning to the case.

"The money first." Sydney said holding out her hand. The man gave her an envelope and she checked inside briefly before handing the man the case.

"It was good working with you Julia."

"You know how to contact me if you have another job." She said as she put the envelope into her jacket. Just as she turned to walk back to her car the first shot was fired by one of Kunis's bodyguards at an approaching CIA officer and immediately hell broke loose. Sydney quickly pulled out her gun and headed for her car but her driver had been hit by a tranquillizer.

"Damn it." She muttered looking around her. "DAMN IT" She repeated seeing Weiss running down a fire escape followed by…_ no… no, he's dead, it can't be him. _Sydney watched as Kunis was brought to the ground and then back at Weiss who was now running across the street toward her. "FREEZE" He yelled holding his gun out and Sydney quickly took cover behind her car pulling the driver out as she fired a few warning shots back, not wanting to hit Eric but keep him away. With in moments of the driver hitting the pavement Sydney was in the car and took off down the street. A few CIA cars followed but Sydney got away and with in the hour was up in her hotel room splashing water on her face. Normally this would be the time she would call Kendall and tell him everything she learned but she could bring her self the call him now. She wasn't sure if she ever could. If the man she had seen was indeed Vaughn, then Kendall lied when she asked if what the covenant told her was true.

"Julia." Someone called in, knocking on the door.

"One moment." She called from the bathroom and quickly dried her face.

Sydney opened the door and Jared, her covenant contact walked inside.

"Wonderful job Julia, I just heard about the Kunis job. It went well for you at least."

"Except the being spotted by the CIA part."

"What makes you think it was CIA?"

"Just a guess. They all had American accents." _And one was my husband, who you told me was dead. _She thought sitting down on the couch.

"Well you have another job Julia."

"Where?"

"L.A"

* * *

Vaughn leaned back in his seat as Weiss dialed his cell phone to call Nadia. 

"Hey." He said as she picked up. "Yeah, we're on the plane… in about 6 hours… Yeah that sounds great…nothing too out of the ordinary, we got the man we were there for and got pictures of that assassin we've been trying to get… No we didn't get her, the bitch did leave her driver for dead though… I know, what else would I expect from an assassin… She looked just like Sydney." Weiss said this looking over to see if Vaughn would react. As expected Vaughn didn't do anything, he hadn't said anything about the woman since they saw her. "No check out the pictures when you get into work, the resemblance is freaky… Yeah, Vaughn is fine… She's with you right now?... Yeah I'll give the phone to him, put her on the phone." Weiss handed Vaughn the phone "It's Anna."

"Hello...I miss you too… I'll come right home once I get back… I can't wait to hear about it… I love you." After talking to Nadia for a moment Vaughn hung up and turned to Weiss.

"So you really ready to get married?"

"I've been ready since I met her, what I didn't know was she was too."

Vaughn smiled, "Sydney would have been so happy to see you two together."

"That woman…"

"Let's not talk about it." Vaughn said quickly, turning to look out the window.

"Well, at least you're not imagining women who look like Sydney anymore. I mean, you use to see her everywhere." Weiss said putting his hand on Vaughn's shoulder for a second.

Weiss was right; after Sydney died Vaughn could still hear her voice, see her in the line when he was at the supermarket. Once he went back to work and started missions he would see her in clubs sitting at the bar, or hear her voice in his comm. After a while though these visions had become less and less and though everyone thought this was good for him, it meant he was moving on, he missed it. He missed hearing her voice watching her sit at a bar drinking a martini. He missed everything about her, and it still stung as if she had been kidnapped and killed just yesterday.

Six and a half hours later Vaughn and Weiss walked up the steps to Weiss and Nadia's house. Nadia opened the door immediately and Weiss dumped his bag by he door. "Remember to clean that up; I'm not doing it for you." She warned, though still smiling that her fiancé was home safe.

"You sure you two aren't already married?" Vaughn asked raising an eyebrow.

Nadia laughed before walking to the stairs and calling up, "Anna! They're back."

Vaughn positioned himself at the bottom of the steps and Anna came racing down jumping into his outstretched arms. "DADDY!"

"Hey sweet heart" He said with a laugh and a kiss on her head before putting her down.

* * *

"_Mr., Mrs. Vaughn, I'm happy to say you're pregnant."_

_Sydney turned to Vaughn who was sitting next to her and kissed him._

"_Congratulations." The doctor said standing up and walking out of the office with the happy couple. _

"_Thank you doctor." Sydney said once again._

"_Go set your next appointment at the front desk and have a nice day._

_After setting their next appointment Sydney and Vaughn walked slowly out to their car, as if in their own little world._

"_I think we should name the baby Barbara." Vaughn said looping his arm around Sydney's waist._

"_What makes you think it's a girl?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sydney smiled, "I don't like Barbara."_

"_But Syd, I asked you to marry me in Santa Barbara, we got married in Santa Barbara and I'm guessing this baby has a little connection to our trip last month to Santa Barbara." Vaughn said smirking causing Sydney to smile._

"_I still don't like the name, sorry." Sydney wrapping her arm around Vaughn's waist._

"_Okay, then… Anne."_

"_Anne, as in my middle name?"_

"_Yes, after you."_

"_Why not Michelle? Or Michael if it's a boy."_

"_Fine, not after us then." Vaughn said with a laugh. "How about… Erica? After Weiss."_

"_You know this poor child if it's a boy. You're so set on a girl."_

"_If it's a boy the names a given. William."_

"_After your dad?"_

"_And it's uncle Will."_

"_He's going to be so excited when he hears about the baby."_

_Vaughn smiled, "Everyone will be. They got excited just to find out we were trying to have one."_

* * *

"No hug for uncle Weiss?" Weiss asked kneeling so Anna could wrap her arms around him and squeeze as hard as she could. "I missed you too." 

"Her grandfather called, he wanted to take her to the park since he has the afternoon off. You want to take her down to meet him?" Nadia asked taking a sip of a glass of tea.

"Sure." Vaughn looked down at his daughter "You want to see grandpa at the park?"

"YEAH!" She said a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, go grab your sandals and we'll go." Anna immediately raced upstairs to grab her shoes and Vaughn sighed, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Sydney sat down at the bench in the park she had run through so many times in the past. Sydney watched as people ran past her and she inhaled sharply when she noticed a man waiting by the swing set across the field. He turned around and she knew who it was. If she didn't know the covenant was watching her to make sure the familiar park didn't spark her memory, Sydney would have jumped up at that moment and run over to her father. But if she did that now she would be shot. 

And now Sydney knew she had seen correctly back in Spain. Vaughn approached Jack with a little girl racing behind him the light brown ringlets of her hair bouncing as she ran. Sydney could feel herself begin to get woozy but she had to act like what she was watching didn't affect her. Vaughn talked with her father for a moment before leaving the girl with Jack and walking out of sight. Sydney scanned her surroundings and almost immediately picked out three covenant agents watching her.

"Anna" Sydney almost jumped hear her father call sternly after the little girl.

"Get back here"

Sydney watched as the girl slowly made her way back to her Jack, emphasizing each step and letting out a, "grandpa..."

Many men had tried to get information out of Jack Bristow using every kind of torture imaginable, but Sydney's daughter broke Jack Bristow with a simple "grandpa"

Sydney watched from her spot on the bench as her father smiled scooping Anna back into his arms. "How about we go get ice cream?" He asked wanting to make up for talking sternly to her.

"Okay!" She said a smile spreading across her angelic face.

Sydney's attention was called away as a man sat next to her and said the phrase agreed upon "Do they still sell the Star?"

"The Star went out of business two years ago."

"What paper do you propose I buy?"

"The Current." Sydney said the name of the made up paper.

"Julia Thorne?" The man asked looking away now.

"Yes" Sydney replied as she looked back to the spot where her daughter and father had been. Realizing they had left Sydney turned back to the man beside her, he had slipped a picture of a man, and the mans information to Sydney on the bench. Sydney picked the papers up. "What are you paying?" She asked.

"It's on the paper" Sydney scanned the paper and found the amount, which most would be pleased to work for.

"I don't think I've ever worked for so little." She said placing the picture back down and the man sighed before adding another zero on the end of the number. "That's more like it. You only want him dead correct?"

"Yes."

"Accidental death or do you not care?"

"Something that will seem accidental to the police, but send a message out to my enemies. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. You've heard about me." Sydney said cockily. "I'll contact you when the job's done."

"Thank you." The man stood up and with in moments had disappeared. Sydney stuck the picture and information in her jacket before standing up.

* * *

Vaughn started to walk away after waving one last time to Anna before something caught his eye. That hair, then it was the same jacket. The assassin was sitting there talking to some man. Vaughn looked around seeing two men who were watching him and her closely, he would need back up for this. Vaughn called Jack on his cell phone and told him to take Anna out for ice cream because there was a problem. Vaughn then proceeded to get back up from the agents stationed in the park. Before running back to where the woman was. The man she was meeting with was gone and Vaughn was able to watch her for a moment before turning off the safety on his gun and yelling freeze. 

The men who had been watching her immediately stood up and the three officers Vaughn had with him went to cover them. The woman stood up and took off into the woods, Vaughn hot on her trail. He kept yelling at her to freeze but she would shoot. What struck Vaughn as odd was she didn't hit him, he knew there were plenty of times she had a perfect shot but she would shoot just short of him, as if trying to scare him away with out hurting him.

* * *

Sydney fired another shot, the adrenaline had taken over. She ran quickly but Vaughn remained on her tail. She couldn't stop; if she stopped they could get her daughter. If they saw that she had betrayed them they wouldn't hesitate the go kill Jack and Anna who probably hadn't gotten out of the park area yet. Suddenly she landed face first in the leaves having tripped over a root and Vaughn was standing right behind her. 

"Drop the gun, hands on your head." He ordered, obviously short of breath but not wanting her to know that.

He watched her for a moment before picking up her gun and stepping back now both guns trained on her trained on her. "Stand up!" He ordered and Sydney slowly obliged still facing the other way, she didn't know why but something kept her form turning around, even though all she could think of was jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Turn around." The dreaded order came and Sydney slowly started to turn.

**

* * *

A/N-** Hope everyone liked that. I'm worried this is confusing so any feedback is appreciated (but please constructive criticism, not just that's really bad) If you're confused feel free to leave questions in your review or e-mail them to me. But there are things you aren't suppose to know yet. Don't worry most of your questions will be answered next chapter, which I plan to have a few flashbacks in it. (not sure how many yet). 


	2. Meeting again

**A/N**- I changed my plan for this chapter so not everything may be answered but over the next two or so chapters everything will be answered.

Wow, 15 reviews, not sure if I've ever gotten that for one chapter before. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! I'll respond to reviews then off to the next chapter!

**sydsmyhero-** Thanks so much for being so kind in your review, also thank you for reading that chapter before hand!

**JGAlias**- Here it is, thanks for reading!

**katejones2005****-**Aww I don't want you to be sad! Well I'm glad you like it, PLEASE keep reviewing!

**Starlight63****- **Here it is! Hope it didn't take too long!

**Katie**- YAY, I'm glad you think it's cool. Please keep reviewing!

**SuperDuck123****-** lol, I updated, hope you like this as much.

I defiantly plan to. Please keep reviewing!

**Lady Marauder**- Yay, I'm glad you're hooked. Please stay hooked! Lol.

**Joan-** She was Vaughn's wife, then Julia, don't worry, things will clear up over time. Please keep reviewing!

**Ren201**** –** She will confront Kendall once she comes home! So keep reading!

**Ride4urlife503-** Similar to the show, you'll find out more in future chapters!

**Bamse-**A lot will be revealed in upcoming chapters!

**alias-sydney93001****-** Thanks, I just hope I can keep it good!

**livingArtemis****- **lol thanks, here's more, hope you like it!

**sunshine231****-** quickly as possible. Here it is, please review again!

* * *

Sydney couldn't yet open her eyes, but she could hear and make some sense of things around her. There were at least two, maybe three people talking in the room with her, but their voices not audible, as if they were aware she might wake up any second. The bad lights in the room gently buzzed, once and a while going off like a bug zapper. There was a machine making a humming noise beside her, and Sydney didn't have a good feeling about what it would be used for. This feeling was because her hands and legs were tied to the chair, and that is never a good thing. She suspected it might be the same chair she had spent so long in when she was first being brainwashed to become Julia. 

Sydney finally opened her eyes, the lids feeling like lead, and she realized it was indeed the same room. As she blinked persistently in the light (even if there wasn't much of it), the three men who were standing huddled in the corner of the dim room approached her.

"Please state your name." An older man asked sticking his face in hers.

"Julia Thorne, now why the hell am I in these restraints?" Sydney said, the hostility she radiated immediately causing the man to take a step back.

"We just need to be sure of some things Ms. Thorne." Another man, who vaguely resembled a monkey, said to Sydney.

"Now please tell us what happened in L.A." The first man asked placing his wire rim glasses on.

Now Sydney knew what she was doing here, they were worried she remembered. They suspected she lied when she said she had been knocked out by the man who was chasing her and he just left her there… not that they didn't have a reason to be suspicious.

"_Turn around!" Vaughn ordered again._

_Hands up she slowly started to turn, her head drifting down as she did._

"_Look up!" Vaughn ordered, more to satisfy his curiosity about how much she resembled Sydney, than for any other reason._

_Sydney looked up, suddenly unable to say anything._

_Vaughn slowly lowered the guns as their eyes locked and Sydney correspondingly lowered her hands. _

_"Sydney?" Vaughn asked tentatively, and just the look on her face made him positive it was her. "They said… they said you were dead…"_

_"They told me you were…" Sydney said quietly and feeling on the verge of tears. _

_Sydney scanned the woods to be sure no one was watching, then sighed deciding it was safe, for now._

_"I have to go, before they realize I'm with you." She said shaking her head. _

_"Go? Sydney what are you talking about, you can't go."_

"_I have to…"_

"_No. No you don't"_

"_Yes I do, they'll kill both of us if they find out I betrayed them. They'll kill my father, our-" Tears started to stream down Sydneys cheeks for the first time since she was told her husband and daughter were dead. Vaughn instinctively took Sydney into his arms but after a minute Sydney pulled back._

"_I can't just run, they won't believe that I didn't just kill you…"_

"_What?"_

_Sydney slowly started nodding, showing she was thinking some plan up. "You need to knock me out." _

"_What? No!"_

"_Yes, you have to. I need to be able to find the best way to get back. And they wont believe I didn't kill you, so you have to knock me out. They'll come find me, I'll be fine."_

"_Sydney… I can't"_

"_Yes. You can, you have to."_

"_How will you…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll contact you once I'm able to."_

_Vaughn nodded hugging her once again as if once again trying to convince himself she was really standing in front of him. Sydney pulled back touching his cheek, "I can't believe you're alive." She said as if reading his mind. _

_Sydney took a deep breath, "Now do it, they'll be here looking for me any second."_

_Vaughn nodded, "I love you Syd."_

_Sydney smiled at hearing the words she had heard in her dreams so many times over the last few years. _

"_I love you too." She responded just before Vaughn used the handle of the gun to knock her out and all went black._

"I told them after they found me, he had two guns on me, what was I supposed to do?"

"You've gotten out of worse situations Julia, with out a scratch."

"What are you asking these questions for? You suspect me of being a traitor?"

"That's what we're here to find out Ms. Thorne."

Sydney looked to the machine next to her then back to the man. "I have nothing to hide."

"Let's hope so." He said with a malevolent smile.

* * *

"She didn't explain anything?" Nadia asked Vaughn for at least the third time. 

"No, she was too worried they would find out she betrayed them."

"But she said she would contact you?" Jack confirmed what Vaughn had earlier told him.

"Yeah, once she was safe she was going to contact me."

"She didn't say how?" Weiss said now sticking himself into the conversation.

"No, I'm guessing what ever way she can."

Jack turned back, looking toward Marshall's office. "Find anything yet?"

"No… Yes sir! Yes, I think I've found the airport they left from!"

Jack, Vaughn, Weiss and Nadia all rushed into Marshall's office crowding around the computer screen where he restarted some security footage that showed about 5 men climbing on a plane, two of them holding up an unconscious blond woman.

"I doubt this is regular protocol…" Nadia said quietly what everyone in the room was thinking.

"We need to find out where they took her, then we'll send a team in."

"I'm sorry, director Bristow…" An agent appeared in the doorway of Marshall's office and had been watching the video of Sydney being taken onto the plane.

"Yes agent Larsen?"

"Well sir… how do we know she hasn't gone rouge?"

"You didn't know Sydney." Weiss said immediately, as if ready to beat up this new agent up for even suggesting Sydney would betray them.

"But… but sir, if she is infiltrating the organization or is some kind of prisoner as people have come to believe… Why hasn't she made any contact?"

"We aren't sure yet." Jack said simply. "But we will know when she is back here."

Agent Larsen nodded realizing this fight was impossible and he quickly turned and left the room.

Nadia once again said was everyone in the room was thinking. "It isn't possible right?"

Weiss put his arm around her, "No Nads, I'm sure it isn't."

* * *

Sydney watched hiding her anxiety as they attached metal rings to her ankles. 

"Now, what is your name?"

"Julia Thorne."

"Do you know who Sydney Bristow is?"

"I've over-heard the name mentioned, but I do not know who it is."

"What did you hear about her?"

"Nothing, I just remember the name." Sydney said calmly as possible so not to arouse any more suspicion.

"Are you sure just the name?"

"Yes."

"It's not like you not to remember something."

"Well I don't."

The first man started charging the machine up and the man resembling a monkey stopped him. "We just want to know about L.A, not Sydney Bristow."

"Yes Sir." The man, Sydney had come to know as Durango answered before asking, "What really happened in the woods?"

"I told you, he caught up with me, I feel dropped my gun and he took it. Then he heard someone coming I think and he knocked me out and ran."

"We don't believe that Julia."

"I've lost people before, why am I being questioned now!"

"You're not the person asking the questions here." The third man who had yet to speak said approaching Sydney. His voice was raspy, as if he had smoked for way too long, and way too much.

"I shouldn't be being questioned! I didn't betray anyone damn it!"

"Do you really want to go with that story Julia?"

"Yes." Sydney answered, and right as she did, Durango started warming up the machine again.

* * *

"It landed in Russia, just outside of Perm to be exact." Marshall said bringing up the satellite footage on the screen. 

"When are we sending a team in?" Vaughn asked turning to Jack.

"I'm in the middle of clearing the Op, once I do we'll send the team in. Agent Santos and Weiss, draw up a plan."

"Yes Sir." Weiss said as he and Nadia left Marshall's office to go start on the plan.

"What should I do?" Vaughn asked looking around.

"There's nothing left to do but wait, go home. See your daughter before you leave."

"No, I have to do something."

"Yes, you go pick Anna up from her babysitters and spend some time with her until I call."

Seeing Jacks stare Vaughn nodded, "Call me if you know anything more." He said quickly before turning and walking away so he wouldn't say something to Jack he would end up regretting.

Throwing his briefcase in the back of the car Vaughn got in slamming the door behind him. After calling Weiss's sister to tell her he was coming to pick up Anna, Vaughn headed to pick her up.

_"Where is she damn it!" _

_Vaughn demanded to know after two days of searching for clues to where Sydney may have gone._

_She had been there two days ago, the day their daughter was brought into the world premature. After Sydney had fallen asleep that night Vaughn snuck off to go watch the baby for a while. He walked into the room where the other babies in incubators were. Most had at least one parent close by and Vaughn made his way over to his little girl. The doctor had given him and Sydney the percentage of the baby surviving and Vaughn kept pushing that to the back of his mind. His daughter would beat the odds, she looked like her mother, and she would be just as strong as her mother. He looked down at her small pale face and he took a seat next to her. He traced the nametag on the side of the incubator with his finger._

_Name: ------------------------Vaughn_

_Parents: Sydney Vaughn, Michael Vaughn_

_Sex: Female_

_Birth date: May 16th, 2000 _

_He sighed looking at the name. He and Sydney hadn't come up with a name yet; they knew they were pressed for time. But they never expected her to be born so early. Vaughn put his hand up against the side of the incubator, in the dark room the possibility of death seemed so real, unlike everywhere else where his friends and family kept telling him everything would be fine. _

_A nurse soon appeared in the doorway and with a nervous look on her face. She said someone needed to see him at room C14, his wife's room. That is where they told him Sydney had disappeared. They said, when a nurse came to check on her, the room was a mess showing an obvious struggle but Sydney was no where to be seen. _

Vaughn pulled up at Emma's, and Anna was waiting on the front steps. Upon seeing her father's car she raced over climbing into the back.

"Hey sweetie." Vaughn greeted with a smile.

"I thought you were leaving on a trip."

Vaughn smiled, "Not till later, I thought we could spend some time together."

Anna smiled plopping down in the back seat.

"Seatbelt." Vaughn warned and Anna immediately pulled it on.

Anna was probably the only thing now, and had always been the only thing, that took his mind off of Sydney. Though his thoughts drifted to Sydney once and a while, in the few hours waiting for Jacks call Anna made sure her fathers attention was on her.

**

* * *

A/N-** Here it is, **PLEASE review** again. I'll update ASAP. 


	3. Fathers and daughters

**A/N**- This chapter was a bit difficult to write because I haven't been feeling well the last week (that's why no updates on anything) But it is finally out. I hope everyone enjoys reading and please take time to review.

**Aliasa**– I'll be sure to. Thanks for reviewing!

**Peachygirl-** Thanks! Please keep reviewing!

**octopus1738****-** Thanks, your really sweet to say that!

**AliasIsMyLife****- **I hope so too! Lol. Yeah they'll be reunited soon don't worry.

**alias-sydney93001****- **I feel mean just writing that that would happen to him. He's too hot to be sad lol.

**red lighting****-** Dude. (Sorry, I'm saying that assuming you've seen Dude Where's my Car? I love that movie lol)

**brenda-wood****- **THANKS! Sorry it took me a bit to get this up.

**fallenangels710****- **Aw thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**superduck123-** I didn't say that did I? I must have been half asleep or something lol. I know you don't have a choice ;)

**sAriaNnaBelle****- **Because Sydney's middle name is Anne and Anna just sounds more like a little girls name than Anne to me. I haven't actually decided what her full name is yet lol. (I know I know, I'm not exactly on top of things lol)

**Katie-** Thanks

**s-** Thanks. I have A LOT more ideas for stories so I'll probably have a few new ones out soon. (especially once summer starts)

**katejones2005****-** Truth be told. I have no clue. I don't know very much about pregnancies and babies so I try not to get too specific about things. Just to avoid being yelled at by someone when I get things wrong lol.

**Valoriahn- **Thanks! Keep R&Ring!

**livingArtemis****- **Thanks! Sorry it took me a bit to get up!

**ArodLoverus2001-** They go to get her in this chapter. I'm too much of an S/V fan to keep them apart that long lol!

* * *

"_My NAME is SYDNEY VAUGHN" She retorted as the man once again told her that her name was Julia Thorne._

"_Your name is Julia Thorne. Your family was killed when you were young. Your first target as an assassin was the man who killed them."_

"_My family is waiting in L.A. My father, my husband, my daughter." Sydney listed having to fight tears at the last one._

"_All are dead." The man said with a smirk._

"_You're lying." Sydney said flatly._

"_Your father died most recently. In desperation to find information on what happened to you he met with a dangerous contact. He was double crossed and killed." Sydney shook her head refusing to believe this._

"_Your daughter died with out a name. She was already dead when we took you out of the hospital over 2 months ago. When they came to tell you, you were gone."_

"_No…" Sydney said trying not to believe it._

"_And from the loss of both his wife and daughter-"_

"_I'm only missing, I'm not dead! Vaughn wouldn't give up on me!"_

_The man smirked taking a folder out and holding it in front of Sydney. One by one he took things out. "This is what we sent them after we took ransom money." He explained._

_The first object was a group of pictures. Shows Sydneys body showing her throat cut and a bullet hole in her temple. _

"_We did this before you woke up. It worked out much better than we could have hoped."_

_The next object he took out was a CD. "This is a recording we took when we tortured a young woman a few months ago. Sounds remarkably similar to you and it's mainly screaming so voice analysis won't help."_

_The man took out a note scribbled in Sydney's handwriting. "The last is a note we foraged in your hand writing. It's begging the CIA not to give the ransom money. That we would kill you anyway. We attached our own note saying we found you trying to get this out to them, and thought we would send it now that you were dead."_

"_No…"_

"_Do you want to know how your husband died or not?"_

"_He's not dead…"_

"_This news paper says other wise." The man said holding out a newspaper Sydney recognized from L.A. On top the date was printed and it was a little over a month ago, maybe two weeks after she had disappeared._

_**MAN COMMITS SUICIDE BY JUMPING OFF BRIDGE**_

_**Michael Vaughn, 26, jumped off the Franklin Bridge May 30th around 2:00 AM. This is believed to have happened due to the pain caused by the sudden loss of both his wife and baby daughter. His wife, Sydney Vaughn, was kidnapped the 16thand pronounced dead the 29th of May. His daughter died due to complications the night of her birth May 16th.** **This has been a tragic month for those connected to the Vaughn family and all asked about this tragedy refused to comment.**_

_Beside the short article was a picture taken from the bridge of a body below on the rocks. Sydney looked away still trying to deny so many people she loved may be dead right now. But if this was all true… What if it was all true? She could give in, let them erase her memory. She could hold out and let them kill her; she had no reason to live. Or she could do what would help more people. She would become Julia Thorne. Contact the CIA when she was free and become a double agent, her life was gone, she may as well help others._

"_Now, what is your name?"_

"_Julia Thorne." She answered quietly. _

_And that is how it all began._

* * *

24 hours. 

After five years of mourning her. Five years of wishing there was some way he could have her back, by 24 hours from this moment Sydney may once again be in his arms.

Vaughn leaned back in the chair looking out the window of the plane. As usual with his down time on missions his thoughts immediately went to the last mission him and Sydney were on. But this time he had a reason to be thinking about her, he was going to get her back.

"_You nervous?" Vaughn asked knowing to answer to his question._

"_Are you kidding me?" Sydney responded almost with a laugh. "This is what I live for these days."_

"_One day we'll live for something else Syd."_

_Sydney smiled; they had been trying for a few months now to have a child, but so far no luck. "Yeah, someday."_

_Vaughn squeezed Sydney's hand once before letting go. "Time to jump." He said looking out over the edge of the plane._

"_Let's go." Sydney said with a smile before jumping off the plane, Vaughn following soon after._

* * *

She could hear her heartbeat; the thumping noise was louder to her than the man demanding to know what really happened in the park. Truth be told, after so long in the chair she could barley hear him at all. She tried to hold back a scream as they shocked her again but was unsuccessful. This time she heard as he demanded to know what she was up to. She just looked up and through gritted teeth mumbled, "I'll get you." before letting her head fall forward again out of sheer exhaustion. 

For one of the first times since she made the decision to stay as Julia Thorne, she didn't know what to do. Even though everything had been so unpredictable in the last five years she had always been on top, having the mental and physical edge. But now she was lost. Instead of thinking what do I have to lose, she was thinking I'll never meet my daughter, I'll never kiss Vaughn again; never spend hours just in his arms.

_He's waiting for me right now. _She thought to herself as the man screamed something putting his face close to hers so she could smell the shrimp on his breath._ He thinks I've betrayed him. He doesn't know where I am, nor does he have a reason to wonder. I told him I would be fine. I told him I didn't need help. I was wrong._

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as the door was kicked down. Before Sydney knew what was going on, guns were firing and with in minutes the three men in the room with her were taken down by men in black masks.

"Sydney!" Sydney heard Vaughn's voice call out to her as he rushed to her side using a lock pick to get her hands out of the restraints.

"How… why… how did you know?" Sydney asked weakly as one of her arms was freed.

"Marshall saw you being dragged onto a plane. We figured something was up." Vaughn explained out of breath.

Sydney looked over to see Weiss on the other side of her helping to free her legs.

"We need a medic!" Vaughn called freeing Sydneys other leg.

"Our orders are to take her into separate custody." One agent reminded Vaughn.

"Williams shut up." Weiss answered freeing Sydneys other hand just as Vaughn freed her leg.

"Screw orders, she's hurt." Vaughn said knowing this agent as usual, would fight him every step of the way.

"We have to take her in, for all you know she's playing us!" The young agent repeated as a voice in their comms reminded them to stick with orders and get out of there.

Looping Sydneys arms around them Weiss and Vaughn helped her out of the building, where once safe medics checked to make sure Sydney was okay. Suddenly Williams and 4 other agents came over suddenly putting handcuffs on Sydney and pulling her up from where she was seated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vaughn asked walking over from where he had been told to stand while the medics were working.

"Following orders." Williams said as if that was the most obvious thing on earth.

"They threatened our jobs boy scout, nothing personal." Another said a bit more sympathetic to his situation.

Vaughn stood stunned momentarily as they started to lead Sydney away but before he could chase them down Weiss grabbed his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Vaughn."

"How can you be so calm!" Vaughn said turning to his friend outraged.

"I just talked to Jack, he ordered Sydney be taken into custody."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know. But he says it's for the best."

Vaughn shook his head.

"Come on, let's go home. She'll be fine. Jack wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"How would you know…" Vaughn said, knowing his friend was right.

"Because, he loves her like you love Anna. Even if we forget it sometimes, Jack Bristow does have a soul."

* * *

"_I can't do this with out her…" Vaughn mumbled staring at the small baby asleep in the incubator. The news of Sydney's death hit Vaughn like a truck. Before Sydney disappeared Vaughn's biggest fears for the future were having to spend a few sleepless nights if the baby had an ear infection or the baby not sleeping well at night, her having trouble making friends at school, but all of these included Sydney by his side. Not once did his plans and fears for the future not include Sydney, not once did they include being a single father. _

_And they didn't have any obvious reason to. Sydney had planned to go back to the CIA after a few months, but never back into the field. But as Vaughn thought more about it, both he and Sydney had enemies, a lot of powerful enemies. W hat if he wasn't yet safe? What if his daughter wasn't yet safe?_

"_You'll be fine." _

_Vaughn turned around to see Jack had come up behind him and Vaughn shook his head. "I can't do this Jack, not with out her. I can't do this."_

"_You don't have a choice." Jack reminded him, " But you'll do fine Michael, Sydney knew you'd be a great father, now you just have to believe it yourself." Jack said all of this quietly, as if worried someone else would hear him opening up for the first time in God knows how long._

_Jack touched Vaughn on the shoulder very briefly before leaving his son-in-law alone again with his still nameless granddaughter. _

_"Michael… Your grandfather just called me Michael." Vaughn whispered to his daughter. "You know he called me Agent Vaughn on me and your mothers wedding day. I think this may be the first time he's called me Michael… It's also probably the first time I haven't felt my life was danger when he was around." Vaughn then smiled as his daughter's eyes opened and looked straight at him. At first Vaughn fought the smile, just hours ago he had seen pictures of Sydneys dead body, sent to him by the kidnapper just an hour after they collected a ransom. But then he realized this is what he was living for, and as much as he missed Sydney he couldn't let that hurt his little girl in any way. She came first now, and his problems would have to come second._ **

* * *

A/N –** Just to warn everyone, the next few weeks of school I have A LOT of stuff I have to do, so updating will be hard. But I will update as much as possible. Remember to check my live journal (link on my page) for when I plan to update things and sometimes previews to the next chapters. Please take time to review and thank you so much for reading! 


	4. Home

**A/N-** I'm seriously sooooo sorry it took me a while to update. I actually cut two pages from this I wrote like a week ago, because well, it sucked.

I hope not but just to warn you, this maybe be the last update in 3 weeks, but I seriously doubt it. I'll reply to reviews (which I can't believe I got so many, I hope everyone reviews again) then I'll get on to chapter 4.

**Jesse**- Sorry it took a while.

**Lisa**- Soon hopefully!

**Alex**- thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Shawn**- Thanks, review again!

**Mark-** You're awesome for reviewing!

**Max-** I'm glad you like it!

**Katie**- I think I had said almost five years old.

**thehoodedsweatshirt****-** may I say I love your name? And she'll be seeing all of them soon!

**Serindipity9****-** I'm so happy to hear that!

**ArodLoverus2001**- Yup, they found her and she's safe! Well… for now ;)

**Whitelighter Enchantress****-** I'm glad you found it!

**octopus1738****-** I like flashbacks :) so I like to add them into my fics!

**red lighting****-** In a little bit!

**Sara**- Thanks! Please keep reading!

**Ren201****-**I promise when they confront him they'll be MAD.

**sAriaNnaBelle****-** Will things ever be normal for Sydney? Lol, let's hope so!

**Cameron1**- Thanks!

**Kimmers**- Glad you like it!

**Katie-** please keep reviewing!

**brenda-wood****-** I love all the characters so they'll stay!

**mysteriouscharm****-** I WILL! I WILL!

**Peachygirl-** Thanks!

* * *

There were no words spoken between Sydney and Vaughn when he first arrived in her cell. He took her into his arms and resting his chin on her head fought back tears. 

"Why would he send you here?" Vaughn finally asked breaking the silence.

"For my protection." Sydney answered confidently.

"What?"

Sydney pulled back looking Vaughn in the eye. "If I just walked off with you, wouldn't that look suspicious? They think I work for them, they think I have no clue who you, or anyone involved in the raid are. But if I'm taken into custody I can supposedly have my memory retrieved, and that's not much incentive for them to get revenge on me is it?"

"No, but how can we be sure?"

Sydney sighed, "We can't. But we can hope."

Vaughn nodded slowly running his fingers though Sydney's blond hair. "Nice dye job."

"Eh, I prefer my old color." Sydney said with a smirk.

Vaughn smiled, "Me too. Anna has your hair color."

Sydney smiled, "I saw."

"She'll be so happy to hear about you Syd."

"I hope…"

"What do you mean you hope?"

"I don't know." Sydney said trying to cover her anxiety by kissing Vaughn quickly.

"When will they let you out of here?" He asked touching her face.

"I don't know." Sydney said leaning in for another kiss.

"We need to run some tests now." A man said walking in and interrupting them.

"Okay." Vaughn said nodding his head and taking a step back.

"You need to leave sir." The man said holding the door open.

"I can't stay?"

"No."

"I-"

Sydney cut Vaughn off, "I'll be fine." She insisted.

* * *

"When will they let her out Jack?" Vaughn asked as he met up with Jack in the rotunda. 

"Once the tests she's taking now are finished, along with her psyc. evaluation, she will be moved to a safe house."

"Where I can bring Anna." Vaughn said confirming what he had hoped.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Vaughn paused taking a deep breath. "How do I tell her… How do I tell her someone she's always thought dead is actually alive?"

Jack sighed, "Telling a young child something that will change their life is never easy. Especially something this monumental."

**FLASHBACK**

_How do I tell her? How do I tell Sydney her mother's dead? How do I tell her I escaped the car with my worst injury being a sprained arm, and her mother's gone forever? I should have been able to save Laura, I jumped out of the car so easily, like on a mission, but I didn't think to help her until it was too late. I let my wife die. I let my little girls mother die._

As Jack reached the top of the stairs he stared at Sydneys door, decorated with her drawings, as if it were hell itself. Jack checked his watch, ten O'clock; Sydney would be asleep by now. Should he bother to wake her? Why not let her have her last few hours of peace before he destroys her life.

No, he had to do it now.

Jack slowly opened the door and he could see Sydney's head suddenly fall onto the pillow; she had been up reading the book that was still open on her lap.

"Sweetheart I know you're awake." Jack said trying to keep his voice from cracking as he fought off tears.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was waiting for you and Mommy." Sydney paused. "Is she downstairs? She promised she would come say goodnight."

"Sweetheart…" Jack started slowly walking over and sitting on the end of Sydney's bed.

"Oh did you fall Daddy?" Sydney asked seeing Jacks injuries. "I remember when I fell down and hurt my arm." Sydney smiled crawling across the bed to her father. "Don't worry, it'll heal soon." She said reassuringly.

"Sydney… there was an accident."

"Where's Mommy?" Sydney asked a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"Mommy's not with us anymore." Jack said this holding back a sob.

"Where is she? Is she in the hospital?"

"She's in heaven sweetie." Jack said touching his daughters hair as her eyes widened.

"No." Sydney said as simply as denying a second helping at dinner.

"Sydney…" Jack started as Sydney jumped off the bed and raced downstairs calling out for her mother.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jack sighed, "Do it as gently as possible. We don't know how she'll react. You would hope ecstatic…"

"She will be." Vaughn cut in. "She's always saying she wants her mother." Vaughn said defensively not sure why both Sydney and Jack had apprehensions about this.

Jack shook his head slowly, "We can hope that." He mumbled.

"Hey." Vaughn greeted as he walked into Sydneys cell. "I brought you something for while you wait to do the psyc. eval."

Sydney smiled standing up and taking the photo album Vaughn handed her. "Thanks." Sydney said sitting down with Vaughn on the cot in the cell her own mother had once been in.

"It's her baby book."

Sydney nodded, "I know… I got it remember?" She said with a light smile as she looked over at Vaughn before opening the book.

The book started with ultrasound pictures of Anna, moved onto a few pictures of a pregnant Sydney then got to everything Sydney didn't have the chance to see for herself. Anna's first Christmas, Halloween, thanksgiving etc. What surprised Sydney was some of the pictures actually had her father in them, holding Anna in his arms. The album went on though Anna's birthdays and other significant events, and when the album ended Sydney flipped back to the beginning looking at every picture again; running her fingers over her daughters angelic face.

"She's so beautiful…" Sydney said quietly as Vaughn wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"She takes after you."

"You need to leave again Mr. Vaughn." The agent said once again interrupting them.

Vaughn nodded taking the album from Sydney.

"Bring it tonight?" Sydney asked not wanting to let those pictures go.

Vaughn smiled, "I'll do better. I'll bring her tonight."

* * *

After a plethora of tests Sydney was brought in for regression therapy. They instructed her to go back to the day of the kidnapping, the day of her daughters birth. 

"_She's so small." Sydney said quietly as she placed her hand on the side of the incubator._

"_She'll be fine Syd." Vaughn said leaning over and kissing Sydney's head._

"_I know." Sydney answered not a hint of worry in her voice, but Vaughn knew it was there; eating at her like it did him._

"_What are we going to name her?"_

"_I don't know yet…" Sydney said staring at the sleeping face of her child._

"_Does she have green eyes?" Sydney asked. Her daughter had been sleeping since Sydney was brought into the room._

"_Yeah, she does."_

_Sydney smiled, "I had hoped she would."_

_Sydney sat back in the wheel chair exhausted._

"_You really need to get some sleep Syd."_

"_I don't want to leave her." Sydney whispered touching Vaughn's hand that was on her shoulder._

"_I know, but you need to rest so you can come back later."_

"_She'll still be here?" Sydney said letting her fears show._

"_I promise."_

"_How can you?"_

"_Because once you fall asleep, I'll come and watch her." _

_Sydney nodded, "Okay, let's go back to the room."_

_Sydney stayed up only minutes explaining how her and Vaughn would take shifts being with the baby while they were in the hospital. But once her head was on the pillow Sydney was out like a light, or pretended to be. She wanted Vaughn to be back with her daughter so she closed her eyes and listened as Vaughn left the room._

_Once he was gone she opened her eyes seeing his jacket with his digital camera in the pocket. Sydney knew there were pictures of the baby already on it. She stood up uneasily and walked over to the chair taking the camera out, all the time her body crying out from exhaustion. It was then she heard it, actually, the lack of it. The hall was too quiet, not that it was normally noisy, but it seemed no one was around at all. Then Sydney could hear a group of people walking down the hall, all toward her room and her heart began to race. For some reason she felt on the edge. She grabbed her purse, which had a tube of lipstick that could shoot two bullets. As she shifted though everything the doorknob slowly began to turn and she readied the tube. The first man that came in rushed her, causing her to shoot the ceiling wasting one of her bullets. The other two men came in and Sydneys shot went right in-between them. Sydney grabbed the lamp on the side of the bed and threw it at the man closest to her, it hit the wall but no one heard because these men must have cleared the hall before coming for her._

"_What do you want!" Sydney asked as she threw a chair at one man trying to fight them off._

"_You." He answered simply smirking as he knocked random things over slowly making his way to Sydney who was now cornered. _

_As she watched that man another shot her with a tranquilizer. As she slipped against the wall, toward the floor she could hear them muttering to each other, "We have to leave, too much of a racket was made."_

* * *

"This is the song that never ends! And it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but then they started singing it forever just because! It is the song that never ends…" 

As his daughter continued to sing while she colored Vaughn put his briefcase down by the door and called out to Weiss who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Weiss!" He repeated.

"Errriiiccc!" Vaughn called as he walked up to his friend. It wasn't until he tapped him on the shoulder that Weiss pulled two earplugs out of his ears.

"Isn't it wonderful what they learn at day camp?" Weiss said looking over at the girl who had already gone though singing, "Six little ducks" (which she only knew one verse to, so it kept repeating), "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves", some song about an octopus and another song he was pretty sure was from barney.

Vaughn laughed. "Anna, you want to go upstairs and pick out a book I'll read to you once uncle Eric leaves?"

"Okay!" Anna agreed immediately stopping her song and running upstairs to sort though her overflowing bookshelf.

"You're so useful as a babysitter when you can't hear what's going on around you."

"Dude, I could only take the songs for so long." Weiss put his book down. "How is she?" He asked suddenly serious.

"If all her tests go well, which I'm sure they will, she'll be in a safe house by tonight."

"That's Great!" Weiss said with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Vaughn said not able to hold one back himself.

"I want to bring Anna tonight though."

"Meaning you probably want me to go so you can tell her about Syd."

"Thanks for watching her."

"Anytime." Weiss said grabbing his stuff. "Good luck".

"Why do people keep saying things like that? She'll be ecstatic!"

"Let's hope." Weiss walked over to the door, "Tell Syd we missed her." Weiss said before walking out to his car.

Vaughn knew his daughter, Anna may not be ecstatic, but Vaughn had convinced himself she would be, he needed her to be.

Vaughn made his way upstairs to where he looked at the door to Anna's room covered in her drawings, and taking a deep breath continued toward it.

He nervously opened the door to where Anna was on the floor a pile of books already picked out.

"How about a few books daddy?"

"That's a little more than a few." Vaughn said with a smirk as he sat on the ground with her daughter and she climbed into his lap.

"Sweetie." Vaughn started taking the book she was holding out of her hand and putting it on the ground.

"Yes daddy?" Anna said mocking his serious tone.

"Know how I've always told you that your mommy was kidnapped and she died?"

"Uh huh." Anna said looking up at Vaughn.

"Well… we were wrong."

"She wasn't kidnapped?" Anna asked looking confused.

"No hunny… She isn't dead."

Anna looked down contemplating what she had just heard.

"She's going to be at a house tonight, and you can go meet her."

Anna looked up, still silent.

"Do you want to meet her?" Vaughn asked raising his eyebrows.

"No." Anna answered simply.

**

* * *

A/N-** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks for reading! 


	5. A new mommy

**A/N- **Review responses are in my live journal along with a picture I made for Restoring a Family, any feed back is appreciated on that. Also remember to review this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out!

* * *

"_But Daddy, I want one too!" Anna said as simply as wanting a new Barbie._

_Vaughn smiled even if what his daughter was saying tore him up inside. "I can't just get you a new mommy." He said as casually as possible._

"_But everyone else at Pre School has one!" Anna complained._

"_But we don't need one." Vaughn said with a wink to add to his charade. "It'd make our family too crowded."_

"_Are you suuure?" Anna asked climbing into her fathers lap._

"_We're perfect just the way we are sweet pea. With anyone else we couldn't do all the special trips we take just the two of us."_

_Anna looked down contemplating this momentarily. "Okay then. I don't want one." She said with a smile which in some ways killed Vaughn even more than her longing for a mother. _

* * *

Sydney suddenly pulled away from Vaughn's kiss. For the last half hour she had lost herself in Vaughn's lips but now it had hit her in another wave, her daughter did not want to meet her. That's why Sydney could sit on the couch tonight kissing her husband. She could because her daughter wanted nothing to do with her and may never accept Sydney as her mother. 

"Syd?" Vaughn asked stroking the side of Sydney's face a moment until he saw the look in her eyes which gave what she was thinking away.

"Just give Anna some time." Vaughn repeated for about the hundredth time. "With me, Nadia and your dad talking to her she'll come around eventually." Vaughn quickly corrected himself; "She'll come around soon."

Sydney nodded slowly praying Vaughn was right. "Where is my dad?" Sydney asked wondering why Vaughn was the only one who had come to see her.

"I'm not sure, he has _business._" Vaughn paused. "Anna's with your sister and Weiss took my place on a mission with Dixon."

"When will I get to see all of them?" Sydney asked not wanting to give up her time with Vaughn but still anxious to reconnect with her family and friends.

"Soon Syd, I promise. Everything will work out soon."

* * *

Kendall walked into the car garage taking out his keys and pressing the button to unlock his doors. But before Kendall could reach his car Jack stepped out of the shadows cutting off Kendall's path. 

"Jack." Kendall said slowly already having guessed why Jack was here. "Why don't we talk in my office?" Kendall suggested walking back to the elevator that had dropped him off and pressing the button. But when the little arrow did not light up Kendall knew Jack wasn't here for something legal, and Kendall's guess was none of the security cameras were working right now.

"Jack I understand your anger." Kendall started off as Jack slowly walked toward him.

"You couldn't possibly." Jack said coolly as he continued to approach Kendall who was standing against the wall.

"I made a bad call Jack, but it was one I couldn't pull back on once it was done."

Jack remained silent reaching into his jacket for what Kendall assumed was a gun.

"People think about things in two different ways Jack, emotionally, which is how you're thinking now, and in more of a business manner, thinking what scenario is better for the majority. What I thought was Sydney could save hundreds of lives helping us to bring down the covenant-"

Jack pulled a gun out of his pocket and stopped in his tracks, aiming the gun at Kendall's head.

"-Jack, what are you doing?"

"One could call it revenge for me and my family, but I just call it taking care of a pain in ass once and for all."

"Jack, think about it. If Sydney weren't your daughter, you would have done the same thing."

Jack slowly lowered the gun from its target on Kendall's forehead. Jack knew Kendall was right, in his circumstances, if Sydney hadn't been his daughter, he probably would have done the same thing. He would have, as Kendall had, taken advantage of the situation. He would have seen it as saving hundreds of lives and only losing one or two in the process.

Kendall let his body, which had tensed up; relax as Jack lowered the gun. "We won't speak of this." He promised.

* * *

"Hey Syd." Nadia said bringing Sydney out of her daydream as she looked at pictures Vaughn had left. 

"Nadia." Sydney said as she stood up from the couch to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe you're back." Nadia mumbled into Sydney's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're engaged to _Weiss_." Sydney teased.

Nadia laughed and Sydney grabbed her sister's left hand examining the diamond and emerald engagement ring.

"He picked this out by himself?" Sydney said skeptically.

"Yes in fact he did." Nadia said using the same joking tone she had used with Sydney so often five years ago.

"I've missed so much…" Sydney said glancing down at the pictures she had placed down on the coffee table, the top being of Nadia in a nice blue dress holding Anna at a wedding.

"At least you're back now Syd, you won't miss anymore." Nadia assured her before looking down at the picture.

"That was the worst idea I ever had." Nadia said with a laugh.

"What was?" Sydney asked picking up the photo.

"Picking up a baby in my dress." Nadia said with a laugh. "Everyone Anna had seen that night had snuck her cake, cookies etc. so by the time she came for a picture with me she was sick. And ruined my new dress."

Sydney laughed looking at Anna who was around two in the picture. "She was adorable..."

"She's so much like you and Vaughn it's scary, in looks and personality." Nadia said picking up another picture of Anna grinning broadly with her eyes closed.

"I wish I could meet her…" Sydney mumbled.

"You will tomorrow night." Nadia said not able to hold back her smile.

"_Why won't you go see your mommy?" Nadia asked as Anna sat on the floor her eyes glued to the T.V as The Land Before Time started._

"_Because, she'll mess everything up." Anna said simply not bothering to pull her eyes from the screen. _

"_But why will she sweetie?" Nadia asked knowing Anna was most likely to let this information leak to her due to how close they were._

_Anna seemed to think about it for a moment before responding, "Daddy will like her more. And she'll ruin everything."_

_Nadia sighed moving from her place on the couch and sitting next to Anna on the floor where Anna looked up revealing tears in her eyes._

"_Hunny. Your daddy loves you SO SO much, and he loved your mom lots too. But she could NEVER EVER take your place. He's always going to love her and he'll always love you."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, He can love more then one person just like you and I can."_

_Anna's gaze went back to focusing on the television and she remained silent._

"_How about… Tomorrow night you and Daddy go out for a special dinner, then you two can go to where your Mommy is, and everyone can watch The Land Before Time 2?"_

_Anna bit her lip obviously thinking the proposition over. "Okay." She finally agreed._

**

* * *

A/N-** My stupid muse has been a jerk lately. I've had some trouble getting fictions out but I hope you liked this chapter and since it's finally summer look for more of my work soon! 

And please everyone review! I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews this chapter! (It took me like 17 chapters to hit 100 with "Can it Stay This Way", so I'm quite excited right now!)


	6. The waiting game

**A/N**- YAY it's finally here! Lol (not that that many people care lol, but yay for those who do!) Thanks so much for your reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy - Restoring a Family chapter 4: The waiting game.

**conner80**- I'm glad you read!

**Alex-** Thanks

**Shawn-**Thankies :D

**Jackie**- I plan to!

**Amelia-747****-** Ummm thanks for putting your time into that but I was just getting the chapter up early since I wouldn't have time another day. So sorry if those things really bothered you that much.

**brenda-wood****-** Thankies!

**SuperDuck123**- lol, what's wrong with land before time?

**AliasSpyCrazy**- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you think that!

**Peter**- Sorry I took a while!

**Valoriahn** – YAYNESS! I'm so happy you like it!

**Amy**- Hope you like this one!

**Sarah- **gulps

**sydsmyhero**- Same here about Syd and Anna.

**Grouchy**- Here it is!

**octopus1738**- :D

**Whitelighter Enchantress**- Yup they'll meet!

**sark87**- Thanks

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle**- Stubborn like Mommy lol.

**tookie30318**- Thanks so much! Hope you didn't wait too long!

**Sammy60**- We'll see.

**Katie**- This one took a while to get out as well! Sorry!

**ElektraChick91****- **She's a combination of Syd, Vaughn and a few kids I work with now.

* * *

Sydney, Weiss and Nadia burst into laughter as Weiss finished his story about his little "proposal blooper". 

"Are you serious, you forgot the ring?" Sydney asked barley able to speak she was laughing so hard.

"I was nervous!"

"In his defense, it was PERFECT until then."

"And that just made it more… memorable." Weiss said trying to defend himself.

"Exactly… And actually… the whole thing WAS perfect." Nadia said with a smile. "Plus he got us back to the house quicker." Nadia winked causing Sydney to laugh again.

"The ring is gorgeous though." She said looking at Nadia's ring once more.

Sydney smiled as Weiss bent over kissing his fiancé on the lips quickly. They seemed so happy, and she couldn't help but be happy around them. But every few minutes her eyes would fly to the clock. Anna would be here in 7 hours, 44 minutes and 13 seconds. Or in other words at 6:45 PM.

"Well Syd now that you've dyed your hair back, I have to say you look the same as the last time I saw you. You know, minus the whole pregnancy thing." Weiss said smiling to Sydney.

Sydney nodded looking out the window momentarily before Nadia put her hand on Sydney's shoulder and smiled, "You'll see her tonight Syd."

"I know…" Sydney smiled trying to hide how apprehensive she had become about seeing Anna.

"What I meant Syd, Is I just wish SOMEONE could look exactly like she did five years ago."

"She does!" Sydney defended looking at Nadia, who other than a hair cut looked exactly the same.

"Oh My God! Did you just say I look old?"

"No!" Weiss said holding his hands up. "I _implied_ it."

"She's JUST 26!" Sydney yelled throwing the pillow that had been on her lap, at Weiss.

Nadia, instead of throwing her pillow, decided repeated hitting worked better.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Weiss yelled covering his head.

"You better be." Nadia warned with a laugh before sitting on his lap.

_Sydney and Vaughn walked up to the doorstep of Nadia's house and knocked on the door only to have it answered by Weiss._

"_Uhhh hey." He greeted slightly nervous._

_Sydney smirked crossing her arms, "What are you doing at my sisters house Weiss?" She teased._

"_Just hanging out." Weiss said stepping back as Sydney and Vaughn walked inside._

"_Suuuuure. JUST hanging out." Vaughn mocked as he and Sydney made their way into the living room where Nadia was on the couch._

"_Hey you two, what's up?" Nadia said, suddenly pulling up the low cut shirt she was wearing._

"_Just stopping by." Sydney said sitting down._

"_Just on a whim?" Nadia asked suspiciously as Weiss sat down next to her._

"_Oh don't think we're here to check up on you two."_

"_Even though we know something's going on." Vaughn added causing Nadia to roll her eyes and Weiss to shake his head._

"_Actually there is a reason though." Sydney said deciding they had teased Nadia and Weiss enough for now._

"_We had a doctor's appointment this morning…" Sydney started out but didn't even have to finish since Nadia jumped off the couch and hugged her sister._

"_You're finally pregnant!" Weiss said standing up to hug Sydney after Nadia finally let go._

"_Thank you captain obvious." Vaughn said with a laugh as Nadia hugged him._

* * *

Sydney sat curled on the couch with a book struggling to keep her mind off Anna since those thoughts were quickly driving her insane. 

"You haven't turned the page in five minutes." An unmistakable voice came from behind her.

"Hey daddy." Sydney said practically dropping the book and running over to hug her father.

"Hello Sydney." Jack said returning the hug.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to stop by." He immediately apologized.

"No dad, I haven't been here that long."

"I brought food." Jack said offering a paper bag of Chinese food to her.

"Thanks dad." Sydney smiled walking into the kitchen and grabbing two plates before rejoining her father in the living room.

Sydney sat down opposite her father and they sat in silence for about 3 minutes before she broke the silence. "I missed you dad."

Jack smiled weakly looking up at his daughter, "I missed you too Sydney."

"Are you okay?" She asked immediately picking up on something "off" about her father.

"Yeah, Sydney, I'm fine."

She just gave her father a look.

"I just… I feel like I should have been able to protect you more Sydney." Jack said looking at his food.

"Dad…" Sydney said with a sigh.

"Not only did I let them kidnap you, but I didn't even look for you hard enough…" Jack put his chopsticks down and concentrated on the chicken on his plate instead of looking up at Sydney.

"Dad. Please don't tell me you came here to apologize."

"I just wanted to say…"

"Dad it's my fault! I had a chance to get away when I called Kendall! But I didn't. I wanted to do the double agent thing. It was my choice." Sydney paused. "I couldn't imagine coming back here thinking Vaughn and Anna were…"

Jack shook his head realizing how much this tore his daughter up. For now he knew his guilt would have to stay inside. What Sydney needed was not an apology, but her husband and daughter.

Jack looked across the table touching Sydney's hand briefly before smiling and asking when Vaughn and Anna would arrive.

_5 hours, 3 minutes and 57 seconds._ Sydney thought looking at her watch. "6:45, he's taking her out for dinner before hand."

Jack smiled then caught Sydney off guard giving Vaughn a complement, "He really is an amazing father Sydney."

Sydney smiled, "I knew he would be."

"_It's just my dad Vaughn, he won't kill you."_

"_I'm not so sure Syd."_

"_He's your father-in-law Vaughn, get use to him."_

"_Syd, I think I have a right to be terrified of my father-in-law."_

"_I'm sure he'll be just as ecstatic about this news as we are!" Sydney said as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Or at least we can hope." She added with a light smile._

"_Oh God he's here." Vaughn choked out as he felt his chest constrict when Jack pulled up outside._

"_It'll be fine." Sydney said once again kissing Vaughn before going to answer the door for her father who was walking up the path._

"_Remember, it's HAPPY news." Sydney whispered to Vaughn right before opening the door._

"_Hello Sydney." Jack said stepping inside and looking at Vaughn as if asking 'what the hell have you done now?'_

"_Hello Mr. Bristow." Vaughn greeted attempting to act like he wasn't more nervous standing in his own living room than he is on most missions. _

"_Mr. Vaughn."_

'_Mr. is better than agent right?' Vaughn thought to himself as Jack took a seat with Sydney at the dinner table. 'So this is a step up from when we told him about the engagement.'_

_Vaughn brought the remainder of the food to the table before sitting next to Sydney. _

"_You turned down the Paris mission I heard." Jack said not sure what else to talk about, especially with Vaughn in the room._

"_Yeah dad I did…" Sydney looked over at Vaughn who took her hand below the table and gave it a supportive squeeze. _

"_Is something wrong Sydney?"_

"_No." Sydney answered quickly, "Actually dad, it's something we've wanted for a long time."_

_Jack just watched his daughter, his mind coming up with every scenario._

"_Dad, I'm pregnant." Sydney said watching her father whose face showed no response at first. "We're having a baby." She added just to take up the dead silence in the room._

"_Congratulations sweetie." Jack said giving his daughter a smile but other than that not showing any other emotions._

* * *

Sydney checked her watch once more. 5 minutes and thirteen seconds until Vaughn and Anna were supposed to arrive. The waiting game was almost over. One second Sydney felt like she was so excited she couldn't wait for Vaughn's car to pull up. But the next Sydney felt as if she was about to pass out. 

Suddenly Sydney could see Vaughn's car pull up outside where it was now officially pouring out.

Vaughn got out of the car first with his umbrella going around to the backseat where he knelt down after a moment and Sydney assumed he was trying to convince Anna to come inside.

Sydney crossed her arms holding her stomach which felt like it was repeatedly doing flips. It was then that she saw Vaughn finally stand up…

**

* * *

A/N-**

I actually meant to start this chapter with Anna… but this is where the muse took me, so blame her! But she's on vacation in Vegas right now, so you may have some trouble finding her… at least I **THINK** she's in Vegas. You never know with her… 

Oh and just so you know, check my livejounal for updates and previews if you'd like.


	7. Ice Cream

**A/N**- Well normally I would have tweaked this a bit more but I said Tuesday I would update and it's Tuesday so here's that chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it and if you have time please review!

parody47- Yeah sometimes I can take a while but since the camp I work at ends soon also im ending another of my fics my updates should be more frequent! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Fair Cate- Aww I'm sorry :( I'm updating now though ;)

alias-sydney93001- EMILY! You've been MIA with my muse! Siiigh – And Anna doesn't want Syd to take her place in Vaughns heart. Also being young she isn't too excited about a huge change in her life.

Nat87- hooked like finding nemo? Wow do I need to stop the sugar… (sorry the nemo refernce is to later in this chap)

Aliaschickita47- Welcome ;)

octopus1738- lol, I've never seen the movie but umm sorry for killing you!

JuliaSark04- ;) here it is! (hope you aren't disappointed)

lady marauder- sorry it took me a while.

ElektraChick91- tee hee hee! Yay!

ArodLoverus2001- got to love the flashbacks ;) lol

katejones2005- LOL my sister use to be obsessed with the movies so that was the first thing to come to mind when I needed a kids one.

Serindipity9- I'm glad you're excited! Hope I don't disappoint!

AliasSpyCrazy- :D yay I rock! Lol

Mizzle fo' Rizzle- Aww I hope you don't have a concussion by now!

SuperDuck123- Well you ENDED yours there!

Whitelighter Enchantress- Would you mind returning her to me? Unless she's winning me money, I could use some of that ;) lol.

A thank you to: jjp91, john, Jackie, rory60, starshollow108, red lighting, sark87, Katie, and Agent Pheonix for reviewing!

* * *

Sydney watched as Vaughn pulled Anna close to him then grabbed a bag from the trunk of the car before heading up the walk. 

She slowly pulled the door open and smiled nervously as Vaughn returned a reassuring one as he walked inside Anna burying her face in his shoulder.

"Anna." Vaughn said softly as he put the bag he was carrying on the ground and shifted Anna so she was balanced on one arm. Anna's head didn't move from her fathers shoulder.

"Anna, this is your mom." Vaughn said emotion rushing to is voice as Sydney's stomach did another flip.

Slowly curiosity got the better of Anna and she turned her head and looked over to her mother who was fighting back tears as she smiled to her daughter.

"You going to say hello or just stare?" Vaughn prompted his daughter who had tightened her grip on him. Anna mumbled something resembling hi into her fathers shoulder and Sydney smiled back at a loss for what to say.

"Shall we go start the movie?" Vaughn suggested hoping to help his shy daughter relax.

"Okay…" Anna replied taking her face out of Vaughn's shoulder.

"How about you put the movie in?" Vaughn asked reaching into the bag and pulling out Finding Nemo.

"What happened to Land Before Time?" Sydney asked as Anna took the movie and ran into the living room to put it in.

"Uncle Eric had her watch it three times in a row yesterday, now she's sick of it."

Sydney smiled and started to say something about Weiss but was cut off by Vaughn's kiss.

"Vaughn." Sydney warned with a smile.

"Nadia's picking Anna up at 9." Vaughn said kissing her again.

"9?" Sydney asked slightly disappointed stepping back.

"She has a bed time she's staying up past Syd. Plus I kind of promised her she could have a sleep over with Auntie Nadia."

Sydney forced a smile knowing her daughter preferred her aunt to her mother and had to be bribed to come here.

"Syd, just give Anna some time okay?" Vaughn said reading his wife's mind.

Sydney nodded and taking Vaughn's hand followed him into the living room where the DVD was playing.

Sydney and Vaughn started to sit on the couch but Anna turned around holding out her hand to her father.

"Why don't you come sit up here with us sweetie?" he suggested.

"Daddy…" She whined casting a glace at Sydney.

Vaughn looked to Sydney who smiled pushing his back softly so he would go sit with Anna.

Sydney sat alone on the couch mesmerized by her daughter sitting on the floor. Sydney had no clue what was going on in the movie she just watched Anna's reactions to everything that happened. At first Anna had been stiff knowing Sydney was right behind her but soon Anna was leaning forward and watching Finding Nemo. She loved Anna's laugh and lucky for Sydney it was a pretty funny movie so Anna erupted in laughter quite a few times. Anna even became so relaxed that she started to sing along with the movie chanting "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming! Just keep swimming swimming swimming!"

Sydney couldn't help but smile when Anna turned to her father and asked if he would swim the entire ocean to find her, just like Nemos father did.

"I swam across the pool to come get you didn't I?" Vaughn joked.

Anna laughed, "Daddy that was just the kiddy pool! The oceans much deeper!"

"How deep?" Vaughn asked with a smile. To which Anna replied, "So deep not even YOU could swim down to the bottom!"

Vaughn couldn't help but laugh, "Well that's pretty deep. I can hold my breath for a long time."

"No Daddy! Auntie Nadia said not even with air tanks!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes as if saying 'Well auntie Nadia ruins all my fun doesn't she?'. Then he proceded totickle Anna.

Vaughn looked back at Sydney who was happily watching Anna get tickled by her father.

"How about ice cream?" Vaughn asked with a smile.

* * *

"_Vaughn." Sydney said quietly shaking her sleeping husband. "Vaaaaauuugh." She repeated a bit louder so he let out a muffled "MMMM" _

"_I NEED ice cream."_

_Vaughn rolled onto his back and blinked his eyes open looking at Sydney. "Hun, It's 3:45 in the morning… You woke me up for ice cream?"_

"_Pleeeeease?" Sydney pleaded._

"_Syd, the cars at the mechanic remember? That's why we're getting a ride in with Weiss into work." Vaughn said groggily._

"_But I NEED ice cream." She repeated._

"_Syyyyd." Vaughn said copying her whining tone._

"_Fine." Sydney said getting out of bed and starting to pull jeans on._

"_Where are you going?" Vaughn asked with a yawn._

"_For ice cream."_

"_We don't have a car Syd."_

"_I'll walk." She said simply._

"_I'm not having my 5 month pregnant wife walking to the 7-11, 3 miles away in the middle of the night."_

"_But I said I NEED ice cream."_

_Vaughn sighed standing up. "What kind?"_

* * *

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!" Anna said smiling as her father took the ice cream out of the freezer. "I had a feeling that's what'd you choose." Vaughn looked to Sydney, "Same?" 

"Naturally." Sydney said with a smile.

Anna looked back to Sydney as is momentarily forgetting she had been ignoring her all night, "Daddy doesn't like it that much, he always has yucky chocolate."

Sydney smiled bending over and wrinkling her nose, "With peanut butter in it too?"

"Yeah!" Anna said amazed Sydney knew that about Vaughn.

"You brought caramel topping right?" Anna asked her father eagerly.

"Sadly yes." He said pulling it out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave to heat up.

"Daddy doesn't like it." Anna explained once again turning to Sydney, "But I LOOOVE it!"

Sydney laughed, "Me too."

Anna turned to her father once again as he started putting ice cream into bowls. "Daddy, can we sit on the couch now? My butt hurts."

Sydney couldn't hold back a smile as Vaughn nodded, "After ice cream we'll go finish the movie."

"Awwww why not finish it there!" Anna whined as he father placed her bowl of ice cream on the table.

"Because I said so."

"Oh come on Vaughn." Sydney pleaded taking her bowl.

"You've never seen her eat ice cream." Vaughn said taking a napkin and wiping the caramel that had already found its way to Anna's chin.

"I'll be careful!" Anna begged.

"Fiiiine." He gave in, "JUST this once."

_

* * *

Vaughn walked inside after his run home with the ice cream and caramel topping only to find Sydney asleep on the couch. One would assume this site would make Vaughn upset after running to 7-11 to buy ice cream for a woman who just HAD to have it at 3:45 AM when Vaughn had gone to bed only an hour and a half before. But the site made Vaughn feel ten times better than if Sydney had been waiting at the door and had kissed him for bringing her ice cream. _

_Vaughn went into the kitchen putting the ice cream and topping away before he returned to the living room and carrying Sydney into the bedroom where he would get about two hours of sleep before Weiss showed up ready to leave for work_

* * *

Sydney was in a way disappointed with her first visit with Anna. Not that she had expected Anna to take an immediate liking to her but Sydney didn't get much other than a few random comments from her daughter. The most she got was Anna explaining to her what happened in the entire first half of the movie. But at the same time she couldn't be more delighted. Anna was such a pretty child, not that she didn't know that from the park but up close was just different. Anna had of course turned down a good night hug, but Vaughn continued to remind Sydney they had plenty of time. 

Sydney watched as Nadia's car pulled away with a sleeping Anna in the back seat. Even after the car disappeared Sydney remained at the window staring outside.

Vaughn cleaned up the empty ice cream bowls and wiped up the drip marks from the area surrounding where Anna had eaten before Sydney finally turned around.

"Are you sure?" Sydney said folding her arms.

"Sure about what?" Vaughn asked walking over and putting his arms around Sydney's waist.

"She'll like me…"

Vaughn smiled, "Syd, everyone likes you. Anna just takes a bit to get use to people. Especially someone she knows will be a big part of her life."

Sydney nodded unsurely and let out an unintentional yawn.

"You tired?" Vaughn asked after kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, a bit." Sydney said resting her head on his chest.

Vaughn led the way over to the couch where he laid down and Sydney took the familiar spot on top of him with her head resting on his chest once more.

"So did I do a good job with her?" Vaughn asked looking at a picture of Anna, which was on the desk in the room.

"She seems to adore you. And she's such a sweet, pretty, smart-"

Vaughn cut Sydney off; "She gets all of that from you Syd."

Sydney sighed, "I can't wait for her to like me... or at least not hate me."

"Just give it time Syd. And she doesn't hate you."

"I love you." Sydney mumbled as Vaughn rubbed her back and she started to doze off.

"I love you too Syd."

**

* * *

A/N-** Yes I know the ice cream thing is ALWAYS used for fictions but I don't know… it just fit! Please forgive me! 


	8. Barbeque Chicken

**A/N-** Hey :) Thanks for reading everyone; I just wanted to add a little shameless plug in here for my friends' new alias fan fiction site innocent-lies. The link is my homepage if you're interested.

"_I love grocery shopping." Sydney stated simply as she and Vaughn wheeled a cart toward the back of the grocery store._

"_Why?" Vaughn asked with a laugh as he started to pick up hamburger meat but Sydney quickly set it back down._

"_Because it's so… normal."_

_He smiled putting his hand on the small of her back as they looked at the choices._

"_I mean, no matter what we do, we will never have normal lives." She continued._

"_Yeah…"_

"_So I just love doing these chores that… I don't know… the things everyone else does."_

_Vaughn smiled, "Well everyone else mows the lawn, feel free to do that for me."_

"_Nope." Sydney said simply._

"_Why not! I'm always the one mowing!"_

"_Well you're not pregnant are you?" Sydney said sticking her tongue out before suddenly turning to the meat and grabbing chicken. _

"_Barbeque chicken!" Sydney exclaimed excitedly. _

_Vaughn just laughed as Sydney picked out the perfect meat._

"_My dad use to make this, before my mom…" Sydney paused, "Well all I remember is it was the BEST Barbeque chicken in the history of time!"_

"_Funny, I can't picture your dad barbequing with a 'Kiss the Cook' apron." _

_Sydney smiled, "Actually I think that's exactly what he had, my mom got it for him. It was bright read with kiss the cook written in white in a pink heart."_

"_Wow…" Vaughn said attempting to picture jack wearing an apron and cooking on the back porch. _

"_I can remember these days my mom and dad would be setting things up for a barbeque all day, then in the afternoon everyone would come over to eat. It was so much fun."_

"_Did he stop after your mom?"_

"_Yeah, our kitchen was never used after that. Only to store food and for Caitlin, my nanny, to make the occasional grilled cheese." _

"_Maybe he'll pick up his spatula again for his grandchild?" Vaughn said rubbing Sydney's arm as they continued though the isles. _

"_I doubt it."_

"What's all of that for?" Sydney asked as Vaughn, Weiss and Nadia entered each holding a brown paper bag.

"Barbeque!" Weiss said loudly with a smile.

"And how will we do that since I'm not supposed to go outside?"

Vaughn smiled, "Everyone's bringing something over, and we'll eat inside."

"We just wanted to get everyone together." Nadia said placing her bag on the dining room table.

"Who's everyone?"

"Us, Dixon, Marshall and Carrie." Weiss said already opening a bag chips and taking a handful out.

"And I asked your dad to come by too."

"Anna isn't coming?" Sydney asked slightly disappointed.

"We didn't want her to see uncle Eric drunk." Nadia said with a smile pulling the drinks out of one bag.

Vaughn put his hand on Sydney's back as they watched Nadia and Weiss argue about food placement before the doorbell rang.

"Hey" Dixon said as Vaughn opened the door and took a bag from him.

"Hey." Sydney said wrapping her arms around Dixon after his kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Good, I can't wait to get out though."

"We're working on that Syd. We really are."

"Any clue when I'll be out?"

"We say about a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then you'll have to keep a low profile for a bit. Our plan is to send out e-mails discussing how we're retrieving your old memory, but the e-mails are claiming you lost your memory from your time with the covenant. They will intercept these e-mails and hopefully have no reason to come after you."

"You came up with this?" Sydney asked with a smile stepping back.

"Me and your father."

"Thank you so much Dixon." Sydney said pulling into a hug again.

"So you like it?"

"I think it's great."

Dixon nodded then with a smile added, "I brought hamburgers."

"Great." Dixon walked over to the table where they were putting the food as another knock came from the door and Vaughn opened it.

"Hey Sydney." Carrie appeared in the doorway soon followed by Marshall.

"Hey you two." Sydney said hugging both quickly. "When was the wedding?" She asked looking at Carries set engagement ring and wedding ring.

"About nine and a half months ago." Carrie said looking over at Marshall

"Hey Marshall! How are you?" Sydney asked turning to him who as usual looked slightly uncomfortable."

"Wow Syd it's so nice to see you again after so long it has been like forever." Marshall started his rant. "Well not like it's been forever since forever is a really long time, we can't even be sure exactly how long forever will last; though I like to throw my guess's in how long mankind will make it. And five years sometimes doesn't even seem that long you know! Like look at Anna it feels like she was born yesterday and she's already so tall. And I feel like I had seen you pregnant only a few weeks ago. But then again I've been dating Carrie for three years and that seems like forever you know?"

Sydney laughed, "Yes Marshall I know." She had indeed followed... a little bit.

After about two hours Weiss was officially drunk. And no one else needed to drink to be entertained with an intoxicated Weiss in the room.

"But seriously who in the world… who, what would choose vanilla OVER chocolate? I mean it's just redicoulamous."

Nadia mouthed Weiss's last word over to Sydney and they both laughed.

"Come on you…" Weiss paused looking around the room, "Come on you 6 I'm serious!"

"We know you are dear." Nadia said patting his back.

"You know what…" He said after a minute of staring at his fiancé who was sitting on the arm of his chair.

"What Weiss?" Every replied in unison as had become the game.

He turned to Nadia. "Your mom is hooot." He slurred the last word then took a sip of the beer Nadia had in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Nadia said holding back a laugh as everyone else bit their lips to keep from erupting in laughter.

"I mean great shape, and that creepy evil thing she has goin' on is kinda attracting!"

"It's our MOTHER Weiss!" Nadia yelled motioning to herself and Sydney.

"I know, you two are hot too." As Weiss attempted to kiss Nadia, whom was half cracking up half disturbed her fiancé thought her mother was hot, the doorbell rang and Sydney and Vaughn opened it to find Jack.

"Hello Sydney."

"Hey Dad." She said as he stepped inside.

"I brought you chicken." He said so simply it made Sydney smile.

"You made…?" Sydney started to ask as she lifted the cover and the old familiar smell rose into the air.

"Your husband asked me to, we actually he had Anna ask."

"Thank you so much." She said to both.

"WHY won't ANY of you take me seriously!" Weiss yelled and everyone looked over to him.

"Is he okay?" Jack said looking over at Weiss.

"No, not really." Sydney said placing the chicken down on the table and taking out a piece. "You staying dad?"

"No I can't, but have fun with you friends."

"Jack! Jack!-" Weiss tried to yell something over to his but Nadia put her hand over his mouth.

"Night Jack." Everyone else called as Jack nodded his head before walking out before Weiss could say anything stupid.

As Dixon had said, a month later Sydney had been given the all clear to movie back home with Vaughn and Anna. Anna who had now taken Sydney as a friend to play with and watch movies with thought this was fine. But Sydney was almost sure Anna didn't understand what Sydney moving in meant.

Sydney sat by the front window of the safe house, her two suitcases at her feet as she watched for Vaughn's car to pull up.

**A/N**- Thanks for reading, please take time to review! (Sorry if there's any editing problems but I didn't love how this chapter came out and I got a TAD fed up with it )


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-** Ugh my comp it still being a butt so the AMAZING Kat is uploading this for me. I didn't get as many reviews as usual for my last chapter (it's kind of crappy so I may take it down, idk) But i'd appreciate if people review again. I hope you like this chapter more (I know i do) Please enjoy!

* * *

Sydney scanned the pale purple walls with the ivy trim along the top. It was exactly as she has imagined it. Exactly as she had told Vaughn she wanted over five years ago. The lace drapes were drawn open letting the light flood into Anna's room. The rocking chair Sydney could remember sitting in when she was pregnant, was placed by the window an over flowing bookshelf right next to it.

"Daddy had me clean up for you." Anna said proudly with a grin.

"It's beautiful Anna." Sydney said looking down with a smile before focusing her attention back to scanning the room.

A picture placed by the window, right above the rocking chair suddenly caught Sydney's attention. It showed her outside the house just over five years ago. Beaming as she sat on the front steps of the house.

_"Come on Syd, take a picture!" _

"Why?" Sydney asked with a laugh as she took a seat on the front steps of the house.

"Because. You look so beautiful right now."

"Vaughn I just spent the day moving in, I don't look beautiful!"

"You're right. You look gorgeous."

Sydney looked down blushing slightly as Vaughn held up the camera with a pleading smile on his lips.

"Fiiiine." She gave in smoothing her hair a bit before placing a hand on her small bump and smiling for the camera.

"Amazing." Vaughn mumbled as he took two pictures of her.

"Amazed by a camera Vaughn? You really don't pay attention to the things Marshall comes up with if that amazes you." Sydney teased walking over putting he arms around his waist.

"I'm amazed by you." He said kissing her shoulder

Sydney couldn't hold back her smile. This was no doubt on of the best days in a series of amazing days over the past few months.

* * *

"Cheese or mushroom?" Vaughn asked Anna only to get her reaction.

"EWWWWW Who would eat MUSHROOM!" She said crinkling her nose.

"I like mushroom actually." Sydney said taking a piece and taking a huge bite before realizing how hot it was and having to force it down her throat as he eyes began to tear.

"Need some water Syd." Vaughn asked between laughs and Anna just giggled coving her mouth.

"It is very good though… as long as it isn't too hot." She said ater gulping some ice water.

Anna gave the mushroom pizza a skeptical glance.

"Try it?" Sydney asked with a light smile.

Anna sighed, "Okay, but it better not be too hot."

Sydney's smiled widened as she blew sufficiently on the piece before holding it out for Anna to take a bite of.

Anna took the smallest bite possible not even getting a piece of mushroom and immediately spit the piece out.

"EWWWWWWW. Yucky!"

Sydney and Vaughn both held back smiles.

"Oh well more for us." Vaughn said grabbing a piece.

Anna started to rattle off random stories from school as Sydney and Vaughn's eyes connected across the table. The old spark was still there. Even after five years of being apart neither one could love the other any more. Sydney smiled lightly to Vaughn who returned her smile until Anna finally broke them out of their daydream with her question.

"Are either of you listening?" She asked slightly annoyed at the only response she was getting had been grunts from Sydney and Vaughn.

"Of course." Sydney said smiling down at Anna and taking a sip of her water.

"We got it, Suzie, Doll, Mrs. Green. I was listening." Vaughn said recalling random words he had picked out.

"That was like ten minutes ago Daddy!"

"She was talking about parents day next month. And she was asking you to take of work again." Sydney said showing she had been listening... slightly.

"Oh…" Vaughn said slightly embarrassed having been caught zoning out. "Of course I will sweetie. I'll make sure Grandpa knows I won't be there."

"Good! We're going to have our art hanging up and everything!" Anna said taking the last bite of her pizza.

"Okay," Vaughn said standing up, "bath time."

"I'll clean up." Sydney offered standing up as well.

"I can get it later Syd."

"No it's fine."

Vaughn nodded then followed Anna upstairs as Sydney cleaned up.

* * *

"We haven't been able to do this in so long." Vaughn whispered into Sydney's ear.

"We laid on the couch at the safe house all the time." Sydney said rubbing Vaughn's arm which was wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah but you always felt so uncomfortable."

"Well I can't help it if knowing people are watching bothers me."

Vaughn smiled, "I understand Syd. I just missed us."

Sydney sighed happily, "I missed us too."

"I missed something else too."

"And what would that be?"

"Well I'll give you one hint. It's something else you wouldn't do at the safe house."

"Hmmmmm." Sydney said with a mischievous smile kissing Vaughn's shoulder before he stood up and easily picked her up heading upstairs just as lightening flashed lighting up the dark living room.

* * *

They had barely gotten upstairs when thunder practically shook the house and a high pitch scream emitted from Anna's bedroom down the hall.

Vaughn sighed, "Anna, it's okay!" He called praying she wouldn't decide she wanted to sleep in the room with him tonight. But seconds later he could hear her racing down the hallway. She pushed the door open quickly asking something about why he closed his door but both her question and tears stopped when she saw Sydney sitting next to her father in bed. She quickly turned and raced back down the hall.

"I got her. Don't move a muscle." Vaughn said quickly kissing Sydney and pulling his shirt back on.

_"Shhhh baby girl, shhhhhh." Vaughn cooed as he gently rocked his almost 6 month daughter back and forth in his arms. Anna's cries finally started to slow down and after a minute she had officially worn herself out and Vaughn was able to place her down in her crib. _

"Your mom would have loved this. I think in a way she looked forward to a baby waking her up at 3AM instead of her cell phone." He said quietly sitting down leaning his back against the bars of the crib as he looked around the lavender nursery he had only finished 2 weeks ago.

"Your mom wanted your room to look just like this Anna-Rose. But you were such a shock we weren't able to actually paint the room before you were born." Vaughn sighed casting a glance to one of the many Sydney pictures in the room. "She had picked out the paints, the furniture and everything. She would sit by the window in your rocking chair for hours. I would come home and catch her singing. I think it was to you, but she wouldn't admit it."

Vaughn looked back at Anna who was now sleeping soundly and he stood up touching his daughter's head softly before sighing and walking quietly out of the room. He had told Anna constant stories about her mom, not that she could understand them yet, but he knew one day she would. And he would talk about Sydney every night so she would live on though Anna and though his stories.

"You okay sweet pea?" Vaughn asked as he walked into Anna's room where she was sitting in the rocker, which she had dragged away from the window.

"No." Anna answered curtly.

"The thunder bothering you?"

"No." She said crossing her arms.

"Then what's wrong Anna?" Vaughn asked having a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Her."

"We told you she was coming home today Anna." Vaughn said kneeling in front of his daughter.

"Yeah… but…"

"But what Anna?"

"I don't want her here. I don't like her."

"Anna, she's your mother."

"No! My mom is dead and she can't just come back and take you away! It's not fair!"

"Anna calm down." Vaughn said touching her shoulder.

"No! It's not fair! It's supposed to be just you and me! You said so!"

Vaughn sighed, "Sweetie you were getting along fine-"

"I hate her daddy! I hate her!" Anna screamed tears welling up in her eyes, as Vaughn got increasingly frustrated.

"You know we don't hate people Anna, I don't like you saying that." He said sternly and for the first time with his daughter he struggled to keep from getting mad and yelling.

Sydney, who was standing outside in the hall listening to Anna and Vaughn; sighed silently making her way back to the bedroom. She had known this was too soon; she should have stayed at the safe house or with Nadia.

Sydney walked into the bedroom quickly shoving a few things back into her bag before Vaughn appeared looking at the bag then to her. "Syd, what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"She's not ready for me to be here Vaughn."

"She'll learn to live with it." He said touching Sydney's shoulder and she smiled reassuringly back to him.

"We both know pushing her won't help." Sydney said hoping how disappointed she was didn't show though to Vaughn.

He sighed taking her hand, "I really don't want you to go."

"But you understand." She finished for him picking up her bag.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I can't bother Nadia and Weiss so late. Maybe just a hotel for tonight."

"Syd…"

"I'll be fine. I'll call in the morning." She said going to kiss his cheek but he moved his face so she hit his lips.

She almost started to drop her bag as he snaked a hand around her waist but she stepped back. "I love you."

He sighed, "I love you too Syd."

Sydney went outside taking Vaughn's car she drove down the road, at first aiming for no where in particular. But then it hit her where she had to go. Her fathers.

Walking up the familiar path of her childhood home Sydney took a deep breath praying Jack wasn't already asleep. But judging by the light on the living room she guessed he was still up doing some kind of work.

She hadn't called due to cell phone problems so Sydney could only hope her father wouldn't mind her staying there for… Well she didn't know how long. She had told Vaughn how ever long it takes. Which she prayed wouldn't be when Anna is off to college.

Sydney rang the doorbell; it sounded exactly as it had all her life. Her father wasn't one to change many things, which was one reason he was still in the same house, with the same flowers out front, and she guessed the inside was still identical to the last time she was there.

"Sydney?" Jack said perplexed opening the door.

"Hey dad." She said giving a small smile holding back tears.

* * *

**A/N-** Please review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	10. Late Night Visit

bA/N-/b Sorry it took so long but seriously bad writers block. this chap was written over about 3-4 times. But you can also blame my 4 parter fic "Without Her" Which I've been working on.

* * *

Sydney was wrong. Dead wrong. Of course the furniture hadn't changed and her father hadn't don't anything as drastic as say… painting the walls. But the first thing Sydney noticed was the table in the front hall of the house was covered in photos, mainly of her and Anna, and what surprised Sydney most was a few involved Vaughn. Sydney scanned the photos silently, memories of her youth flooding back to her.

_"Sydney we don't put pictures in the hallway, it clutters things up." Jack said sternly._

_"But Daddy!" Sydney started to argue holding up the pictures she had wanted to put on the new hallway table. "It's plain, I want to decorate it!" It had been almost a year since her mother's death and Sydney had decided it was her job to decorate the empty table like her mother would have.._

_"I said no Sydney."_

_"Just a few…just you, me and mommy…"_

_"Don't argue with me." Jack warned._

_Sydney mumbled something gathering the few drawing she had placed on the floor in one arm and taking the framed pictures in the other before racing upstairs closing her bedroom door loudly behind her._

_Jack sighed slowly walking upstairs. He paused at Sydney's door briefly but then continued to his room._

_He knew his statement on pictures making things too cluttered was a lie. He had loved how many pictures Laura use to have covering the walls. But he would not be able to stand the pain of seeing pictures of Sydney and Laura all over the house. Seeing the pictures of Laura just reminded him of what he lost. And seeing pictures of him and his daughter reminded him of what he would never have again._

"Sydney what happened?"

Sydney slowly turned back to face her father. Things had changed since that small fight years ago. Sure the fights got bigger and more serious, but their relationship grew closer.

"Anna didn't take it well." She said shaking her head slowly.

Jack sighed as if he expected this to happen. "I'm sorry Sydney."

"I need-"

"Of course you can stay here, as long as it takes for Anna."

Sydney smiled lightly, "You sure about that dad? Who knows if she'll ever-"

"Just give it time Sydney, give it time."

"I can't" Sydney mumbled letting her duffle bag fall to the floor and letting her head fall into her hand. She had known in the back of her head this would happen, but Vaughn had been so optimistic, so hopeful. Sydney looked over at the photos on the table; one of Anna and Vaughn grabbed her attention. That was a family, and there may never be room for her. She had been gone too long.

"It'll be okay Sydney." Jack said trying to reach into the fatherly part of him he so rarely used.

"What if… What if it isn't?" Sydney asked feeling helpless.

Jack smiled reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I doubt we'll come to it."

Sydney nodded slowly, "I'm sorry I interrupted you dad. I'll let you finish your work"

"You don't have to go to bed Sydney, we can have some coffee if you'd like."

"No thanks dad, I need to get to sleep. I'm exhausted." She lied. She had to leave so he wouldn't see her break down.

"Good night sweet heart." He said with a smile.

"Good night Dad."

Once Sydney was upstairs Jack sighed picking up a picture of Anna smiling like an angel at the camera. But that smile would fool anyone, as sweet of a girl as Anna was; one thing she defiantly inherited from the Bristow line was how stubborn she could be and how much she resented change.

* * *

Sydney laid down on the bed in her old bedroom staring up at the posters and pictures she had stuck to her ceiling years ago. What if Anna never accepted her? And if she did was Sydney even fit to be a mother? This whole time she assumed it would be easy but Vaughn seemed like the perfect father to Anna, he was so sure of what he did, so on top of things. But Sydney felt so lost. Did Anna see that Sydney wasn't really as confident as she acted? Did she see that in truth if Sydney got the chance she would probably be a horrible mother?

Sydney's head jerked up as a soft knock was heard at her door. She was almost asleep and could have sworn her dad went up to bed over an hour ago. Sydney checked the clock next to her, it was 2:30 AM, what did her dad want this late?

Sydney stood up walking over to her door and opening it slowly, "yeah da-"

Sydney stopped seeing Vaughn standing on the other side of the door. He smiled walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I used my key, I figured I wouldn't wake your dad up." He said softly.

"You have a key?"

Vaughn laughed, "I know, I was shocked when he offered it."

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me?"

"Of course I do, but it's 2:30 in the morning, and who's with Anna? How'd you know I was here?"

Vaughn sighed wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist, "I had Weiss stay with her. Your Dad called me to let me know and I just felt so bad, I had to come Syd."

"I'm fine Vaughn." Sydney tried to assure him but everything in her voice contradicted what she said.

"Syd… She normally is not like that…" Vaughn said part of him wanting to defend Anna who was probably the most affected by this next to Sydney, but she was 25 years younger and in her eyes this wasn't all for the better.

_"Where is she?" Anna asked as Vaughn walked back into Anna's room after watching Sydney drive away._

_"She left." Vaughn said letting it show in his voice he wasn't happy._

_Anna didn't say anything and looked down._

_"I understand you're not ready for this sweetie, but that was not the way to handle it, and you know it."_

_"I know…" She said softly. "Where'd she go?" She asked after a moment._

_"Grandpas."_

_Anna nodded and Vaughn sat down next to her pulling her into a hug. He realized how Anna must have felt. Not only was someone she accepted as dead alive. But everyone she knew was making a big deal about it and focusing their attention on this woman they all expected Anna to love right away._

_"Can I sleep in bed with you tonight Daddy? The thunder isn't stopping."_

_Vaughn sighed, as much as he wanted to protect Anna and keep her happy he still loved Sydney and he knew she must be hurting right now. How could he just let her walk out like that? He should have done something._

_"Daddy?" Anna asked when he didn't respond._

_"I think uncle Eric's going to come over okay? He'll come stay in here with you."_

_"You going to her?" Anna asked sounding disappointed._

_"Anna, I love you, but I love your mother too. Now you know I want us to be a family, but we'll wait for her to move in until you're ready."_

_Anna nodded, "Are you going to her?" She asked again._

_"Yes, but Anna it doesn't mean I don't love you. Please understand that."_

_"I do." Anna said sounding totally unconvinced._

_"Anna do you not want to share me?" Vaughn asked almost randomly._

_"No…"_

_Vaughn sat waiting patiently._

_"It's always been just you and me… and I don't like anyone else."_

_"Well Sydney's part of my life Anna, meaning she will affect yours. But I'm going to make you a promise though, okay?"_

_Anna nodded._

_"Every Sunday night, as long as I'm not away for work, we'll have a special night just the two of us, okay?"_

_Anna seemed to think it over, "She never gets to come on our night?"_

_"Not unless you ask her to."_

_Anna nodded, "Okay. As long as I get to choose what we do."_

_"Always the negotiator." He said with a nod. 'Like your mother' He thought._

_"Uncle Eric always looses when we negotiate over stuff."_

_Vaughn smiled then his face became serious, "Understand I'm treating you like a big girl Anna. You'll be involved in a lot of decisions, so you need to act like a big girl." Vaughn said touching her chin with his finger so she was looking up at him._

_Anna smiled, she always loved being treated older than she was and Vaughn knew this._

_"Now I'm going to go call uncle Eric okay? The thunder seems like it may have stopped so you try to get some sleep okay?"_

_"Okay Daddy."_

"Vaughn, you raised her, of course she's an amazing child. This is just more than she should have to handle."

"Yeah… We'll get though it though."

Sydney smiled as Vaughn kissed her, softly at first but with growing passion. She laughed breaking the kiss, "My father is down the hall Vaughn."

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "Actually, it seems he's outside the door." Vaughn said with a smile.

Sydney rolled her eyes opening the door to reveal her father.

"I was just checking what the noise was."

"I'm sorry Jack, I had to-"

"Understandable Michael, goodnight." He said nodding his head to both his son in law and daughter before closing the door and heading back to his room.

"Now if that isn't his consent, I don't know what is." Vaughn said with a smirk moving in the kiss Sydney again.

Sydney laughed stepping back. "I know its every guys little fantasy to have sex in the girls parents house-"

"Even better on the parents' bed." Vaughn interrupted causing Sydney to smile again.

"But…"

"I hate buts! Well except yours."

"Stop interrupting me." Sydney said with a laugh.

"Okay you and your butt should continue."

Sydney rolled her eyes, "But I think you should get home, so Anna doesn't wake up with out you there."

"But…"

"No buts, get yours home."

Vaughn sighed knowing Sydney was right. "We have to take this slow." He admitted slowly what neither of them wanted to hear, but both knew was true.

"I love you Syd."

Sydney smiled struggling to keep the tears back, "I love you too."

Vaughn kissed her quickly slipping a velvet jewelry box into her hand before leaving.

* * *

Jack watch Vaughn leave only minutes later. Truth was he expected Vaughn to stay till the morning then sneak out.

Jack sighed knowing how much all of this was affecting the two people in the world he cared for most. His daughter and granddaughter.

iIf Jack had ever imagined how Sydney's early death would affect him he would have imagined unbearable pain, even worse than when he lost his wife. He would most likely end up in bars every night and eventually go to just drinking at home and not even bothering with anyone else. And maybe when in this little world of beer and wine he would be oblivious to the fact Sydney was gone forever.

Though his little girls' death brought along agonizing pain it did not bring along the self-destruction he would expect. He still had the denial though, part of him continued to scream out Sydney's still out there, waiting for you to save her. You shouldn't be wasting your time mourning, you should be meeting contacts, finding information, doing SOMETHING.

Jack looked down as Anna, his grand daughter, started to cry as she woke up. He took her into his arms gently, as he had done with Sydney years ago, and soothingly rocked her back and forth until her cries ceased.

"You look just like your mother." Jack said quietly struggling to hold the tears back. He refused to cry in front of the little girl who in her own way seemed to mourn her mothers death along with everyone else.

"Except those green eyes, those are defiantly your father." He told her as he started to warm a bottle. "She hoped you would have green eyes, like your father." Jack sighed looking around his dark empty kitchen. Vaughn had gone to visit Sydney's grave again, the 10th time in just 5 days. And he couldn't take Anna with him in the storm that was raging. "He loved…loves your mother so much Anna, I think you're the only one getting him though this… You're the one getting me though. I'll admit that, only to you."

Jack took the warm bottle and after quickly testing the formula on his wrist he sat down at the table offering it to her. "I'm not going to neglect you like I did her Anna. This is my second chance, and I won't waste it. /i

* * *

bA/N-/b okay it wasn't my favorite chap but since i was away i had to get SOMTHING up. But i swear the rest will be better! please review i'm still not getting as many as i normally did :( 


	11. The Necklace

Sydney sat down on the bed tears creating two streams down her cheeks. She opened the black velvet box to reveal a gold and diamond mother child necklace and two notes, one on older looking paper slipped under the pendant and the other placed on top. Sydney took the crisp white paper from the top and unfolded it.

_Sydney, _

I had left this in the room with you the night Anna was born… The night you were taken from us. I had meant for you to find it to lift your spirits. You were so scared that night, we both were. Do you remember? Of course you remember, that night altered the course of our lives.

There was a break in the note, obviously where Vaughn had stopped to collect himself and figure out what to say next.

_I found this box in evidence when they were investigating the hospital room. I took it home and hid it in the closet unable to even open it at first. I would take the necklace out when ever I didn't know what to do with Anna, or any other problem. If Anna had cried though the night I would find myself holding the necklace, asking you what I should do. If I had any question I would be in our room holding the necklace and the anwser would just come to me. I know it sounds crazy Syd, but I talked to you constantly. At first when people found out they let it go, but soon Weiss started pushing me to go to Barnett and I became more careful about making sure no one was around whenever I started conversations... Yes I know I sound crazy. But they were conversations; I could hear you responding to me. I guess that's what I get from thinking about you so much. _

This necklace symbolizes not only how much I love you Sydney, but what I knew then and I know now. You are going to be an amazing mother.

Sydney wiped the tears off her cheeks with a light smile placing the first note on the bed beside her before taking the 2nd, older note out. Vaughn must have written this while she was in labor or while she was asleep, because the note was scribbled on a piece of paper with the hospital logo in the top corner.

_Sydney, love of my life, my wife, mother of my child, _

I don't know what to call you now. And nothing can symbolize how much I love you. But until I die I'm going to try and show you, and our little girl how amazing both of you are. I went out and got this necklace the day we found out you were pregnant, one of the best days of my life so far.

Sydney, I know right now is scary but we have to have faith. She's a fighter just like you and she's going to be fine, you can see it when you look at her. You are going to be an amazing mother Sydney. You're strong confident and beautiful. You have an amazing head on your shoulders and we'll be the luckiest parents on earth if Anna grows up to be just like you. I love you Sydney, it's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay.

She fingered the necklace softly in her hands running over it gently with her thumb.

"Vaughn…" She said softly taking the necklace out of its box and holding it up to her lips. "I love you so much. I just want to be a family again…" She mumbled holding back tears as she put the necklace around her neck.

She placed the notes back into the box then lay back falling asleep almost immediately the pendant grasped firmly in her fist.

The first thing Sydney did the next morning was grab the pendent in her hand, as if to make sure it wasn't just a dream. She blinked looking over at the clock. 9:50? She never slept until past 8:30, especially with her father around. Sydney yawned then it hit her, the reason she was in her father's house. She had been thrown out, by her daughter. Sydney had to struggle to keep composure. She took a few deep breaths before standing up and heading for the shower.

Sydney got dressed making sure to put on bright colors in hopes of making people think she was okay.

"Hey dad, I figured you'd be in work already." Sydney said as she heard her father working in the kitchen.

"Actually I'm just making breakfast." Jack said looking back at Sydney with a smile as she walked in. Sydney looked at the table already set for two with the newspaper in the middle. Her guess was Jack had been up for three or so hours waiting for her to come down.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting dad." Sydney apologized walking over to the stove to see what he was making. She could barley remember the last time she had seen her father at this stove, and now he was standing there as if it were no big deal.

"It's fine Sydney. I figured you deserved to sleep in… after everything."

Sydney felt a knife go though her heart as she sat down. She bent her head slightly pretending to fix a crease in her pants as she collected herself. "I'm fine dad." She insisted.

Jack sighed turning around and looking at her. "Syd, you were hurt. Wearing bright colors and trying to act okay won't fool anyone."

Sydney looked down once more, not sure what to say. "Dad I'm-"

"Don't lie to me Sydney." Jack warned not even looking back from the food he was cooking, yet something in his voice made the warning just as effective as if he were staring at her.

"I just…" Sydney sighed. "I've dreamt about my family for five years dad. I didn't go a day with out thinking what my life would be like. Even when I was tortured I would sit there imagining what my daughter would look like. And now… Now I have everything right in front of me, but I still can't have it. I still can't be a part of it."

Jack sighed turning off the stove and walking over sitting across from his daughter. "Sydney, everything that's happened to you, now and even before; is so much more than you should have to handle. And I guess I'm partially responsible because I set you up for this life." He sighed, "But now, you just need to take everything one step at a time. You deserve happiness and you will have it. She will love you Sydney. It's hard not to."

* * *

A/N- Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews!

Oh and this is the necklace Vaughn gave Sydney.


	12. Never Be Jack

A/N- ugh i don't like this...

* * *

Sydney stood in the CIA building she had worked in years ago. A place she wasn't sure she would see again. It looked almost nothing like what she had grown so use to 5 years ago. Sure there were minor design details that threw her off but the main thing was she use to know everyone sitting at every desk in the room. But now, she recognized not even a dozen of the workers not including those who were family or close to it.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath just as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." Vaughn said taking Sydney's hand as she turned to face him.

"I couldn't sit around all day… I figured I had to do something. So why not come into work? God now's I've used up all my sick and vacation days."

Vaughn smiled supportively then touched the necklace hanging around her neck. "You like it?"

Sydney smiled, "I can't tell you how much I love it."

"Good, I love you." He said kissing her quickly.

"You too." Sydney looked away for a moment. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment." Sydney lied with a smile. She just had to go regain composure. This was all too different. Too much to take in at once.

"We'll go out to lunch?" Vaughn asked taking her other hand and giving both hands a squeeze.

"It's already that late?" Sydney checked her watch. "Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs in 10?" She smiled, she knew this was one thing that would never change, their lunches.

"Looking forward to it." Vaughn said kissing her once more and receiving a "Get a room" comment from Weiss a few desks away.

Sydney walked off hoping the bathrooms hadn't somehow been moved.

Vaughn watched her until she turned the corner then sighed. Only weeks ago he had contemplated quitting this life. He had planned to give notice after a simple mission to find out more on a covenant assassin. But that mission didn't turn out so simple.

_"She's good at her job that's obvious. We've known she's been on the scene for a while but about all we know is she's a woman. And God knows, maybe we're wrong about that too." Kendall sighed looking up as pictures flashed on the scene of multiple murders assumed to have been made by the same killer. "We've gotten information that she will be at a meet tomorrow afternoon. Agent Vaughn you're on point. Good luck." _

"And we're trying to capture her sir?" Vaughn asked looking at the thin file he had on this assassin.

"If possible yes."

Vaughn nodded. "How long will we be gone?"

"A few days is my guess." Kendall said as if a few days from home were no big deal. Vaughn use to think the same thing, but that had changed over the last five years. And even though they sent him out less since Sydney's death, it was still too much. His daughter was his top priority, not work. He wasn't Jack, and had promised Sydney he would never become Jack.

Sydney walked out of the bathroom only to see someone who made her want to lose her composure all over again.

"Kendall." She greeted coldly.

"Mrs. Vaughn, it's nice your back home safely."

"You bastard." Sydney said though gritted teeth. "You took me away from my family, you told me they were DEAD. Use used me as a puppet as if feeling didn't matter. And all those time's you claimed you cared about me and were worried."

"Sydney-"

"You heartless bastard." Sydney said again wanting to pin Kendall against the wall and pull her gun out of her jacket.

"I understand your anger-"

"You could never." Sydney said struggling to keep her voice down. "The reason I haven't come to you yet is because I didn't want to end up killing you. Even if you deserve it, I'm only not doing it because I prefer not to spend anymore time away from my family."

"Well I appreciate you not killing me." He replied calmly.

"I'm going to go now, or I will. Stay away from me… and my family." She said with a glare before continuing out to meet Vaughn.

"You okay?" Vaughn asked touching Sydney's shoulder when she met him in the lobby.

"I saw Kendall."

Vaughn tensed up but Sydney took his hand and he immediately relaxed.

"Let's just go to lunch okay?" Sydney said wanting to get out of this hole of anger and depression she'd been sucked into lately.

Vaughn sighed, "Sure, where?"

* * *

Fifteen minute later they were sitting in Sydney's favorite café.

"This place hasn't changed in five years." She said with a light smile.

Vaughn smiled, "You haven't changed in five years."

"Well, too bad I can't say same for you. You look… old."

Vaughn laughed, "Oh, now that's just mean."

Sydney reached across the table taking Vaughn's hand. "I love you." She said. It seemed she couldn't say it enough since she came back to Vaughn. She needed not only to reassure herself this was all real, but she needed him to know her feelings for him hadn't changed at all.

* * *

"You know…" Vaughn said as he stirred some cream into his coffee. "I now understand why you father was always so protective of you."

"Why is that?"

Vaughn shrugged, "I have no clue what it is Syd, but I swear if any guy comes near Anna in the future, and hurts her in anyway. I'll kill him."

Sydney smiled, "Just don't be exactly like my dad hun."

"I mean, even now. If I go to pick her up at school and she's playing on the playground with some boy."

Sydney couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and had to put her tea down covering her mouth.

"Oh you find it funny do you?" Vaughn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hilarious. But seriously Vaughn, don't turn into my father. It's way too serious, and not at all fun." She said her voice become flirtatious at the end.

Vaughn laughed checking his watch. "How about a walk?" He suggested standing up. "We still have half an hour before we have to be back."

"Sounds good to me." Sydney agreed.

_"That'll be us soon." Vaughn said squeezing Sydney's hand as they watched families playing with their children in the park. _

Sydney couldn't repress a smile, "You really think so?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" He placed a hand on Sydneys stomach. "We already have the first part cooking."

"I don't know… Just with the decision to stay at the CIA…"

Vaughn stopped looking Sydney in the eye. "I promise you Syd, we will never end up like you and your father. We will be there for our child, every sports game or dance recital, every parent's night at school, every family game night-" A smile spread across Vaughn's face. "We're going to be there."

"Just promise me family will always be top priority. They can always get someone else to go on a mission, but our child can't get new parents."

Vaughn kissed Sydney softly on the lips. "I promise."

"I've always loved this park." Sydney said looking around. "I can't believe I haven't been here in over 5 years."

"You were here a few weeks ago Syd."

"No… that doesn't count…" She said slowly as if she wanted that, along with all her days as Julia Thorne, to disappear.

"Syd, that was one of the happiest days of my life." Vaughn said softly squeezing her hand. "I got my wife back."

Sydney sighed, "You shouldn't have had to lose your wife at all. I'm so sorry for everything you had to go though Vaughn. I should have come back when I got away…"

"No Syd, if I were in your shoes I very likely would have made the same choice under the circumstances. NEVER be sorry."

"But everything you went though…"

"I won't lie to you Sydney. I went though a lot. God knows that box of-" Vaughn stopped.

"Box of what?"

"Well the CIA had sent me to see Barnett a few times within the year after you died. And, she had wanted me to deal with my…my grief by writing everything down in a notebook, and possibly give it to her to analyze. But I insisted it wasn't necessary. Of course once I got home… the pain was just so bad I had to do something. So I started to write, but not a list f my feelings like Barnett wanted. I wrote to you. Every time I needed to, or wanted to connect to you in some way, I would write you and put a note and put it in a shoebox. I haven't looked at any of them since they were written actually…"

"Like what did you write?" Sydney asked, now curious.

"Well… a lot of it was when I was upset. And I didn't want to deal with the pity everyone else gave me when I revealed that to them. But there's also happier times. I wrote about things like Anna's first word, her first steps, trips to the beach, birthday parties. All the things you would want to know about."

"Can I… No never mind."

"No Syd, they are addressed to you. Of course you can."

Sydney smiled, "Thanks Vaughn."

"Anything for you Syd. Anything."


	13. The Letters

A/N- Okay, here's what i wrote and did after my little saving over what i wrote before issue. So this isn't anywhere near good but oh well.

* * *

_My beautiful wife, _

I love you. How I wish I had said that more when we woke up together every morning. I was at Dr. Barnett's earlier and she had wanted me to write down my feelings in a notebook… But how can I do that when I have too much going on in my head to sort out? Too much to fit in any notebook. I miss you Syd. I miss you more than words can say. Every morning I remember I won't see your smile; I won't hear your laugh. And it shoots pain though my heart... No… actually my entire body. There are mornings I feel like I won't be able to make it out of bed. I can't believe I haven't held you in my arms for almost 6 months now. I haven't felt your soft lips against mine. But then on bad mornings I'll hear Anna crying and I'll remember why I've been getting out of bed every day… well… almost every. I have to say I don't know what I would do without your Dad, Weiss, Nadia and Dixon. They've all done more for me than I can say. But in some ways it isn't enough. Nothing is enough without you Syd. I doubt my life will ever feel complete again.

Your loving and devoted husband.

Sydney wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. She slowly put the letter back in its space. The box was organized even if Vaughn rarely touched it. Each note was placed vertically so they went from oldest to newest. Sydney ran her fingers over the top of the notes and photographs placed in her old shoebox before taking out another one. After a few notes that said basically the same as the first she finally came upon one, which was different.

_Sydney, _

You would be so proud right now. Anna just said her first word. She said Dada. Though I wish I were hearing Mama I'm determined not to dwell on that. As much as I still love you Syd, even if I still want to cry some nights; as Anna grows everything I have in me becomes more focused on her. Which I guess… I hope… is what you would want. She's such a happy child Sydney, she laughs about almost anything, especially when uncle Eric is involved, and God she adores him. And yes I know we joked about him being called uncle Eric but in a way I'm getting more and more use to saying it. I even slipped up the other day calling him that when she wasn't even in the room. Him and Nadia seem so happy Syd. I'm sure you'd be as happy as I am. I love them both and to see them so blissful together is wonderful. They're talking about moving in together soon. At first I have to admit I was jealous. They reminded me of us, and I think they knew that. For a while they tried to hide how close they had become, but they can't hide it anymore. I swear your dad wants to kill them in the office sometimes. And your dad has changed so much Sydney, you would be in awe. He's changed quite a bit around me but the times I can't grasp the change is when I catch him singing to Anna. Your dad has quite a voice I have to say. I imagine this is how he was with you before your mother faked her death. Sometimes I wonder if your mother knows about Anna now. It almost scares me knowing she probably has pictures and information on out daughter. But I try my best not to worry about it. As horrible of a person as your mother could be, she loved you, and I'm almost positive she will never hurt Anna. I love you Sydney, I wish you were here to experience all of this with me.

Vaughn

Sydney couldn't help but smile as she put the note back; then pulled out a picture that was a few notes further in the box in the box. The picture showed Vaughn and a young Anna who was in a purple dress and in front of a huge birthday cake. Slowly turning over the photo she started to read the note scribbled on back.

_Sydney, _

Today was Anna's first birthday, our child's first birthday. She's gotten so big, and it defiantly doesn't feel like a year since she came into my life… Since you left my life. The second she was asleep I went to the cemetery and put white roses on your grave Syd… God I miss you, so so much. Most days the pain is so unbearable, so fresh… I don't know how I get though each day… actually I do. Our daughter gets me though everyday. I just look at her smile and I can see you. But on this day, I can't help but think that question I've gone over hundreds of times. What if I had stayed with you? I could have saved you; we would have been a family. You and me would have spent today taking turns behind the camera watching our little girl together and marveling over everything's that's happened, how happy our lives have become. But that wasn't today. No, today was spent with people attempting not to bring up the subject of the dead mother. It was spent everyone trying to focus on Anna and not upset me. You'd be proud Syd; I was okay for most of the day, even if I had to leave to compose myself a few times. I miss you so much Sydney, and I don't know if I'll ever be over losing you, losing the love of my life.

Yours always,  
Your guardian angel (though I guess you're the one looking over us now… please Syd, just help us though these days…)

Sydney wiped away another tear and looked at the picture not wanting to put it back in the box. She looked around the room finding a frame that held an old picture of her and friends from high school, none of which she could even remember their names other than Francie. She took the picture out and stuck in the picture of her husband and child before placing it on her bedside table.

As Sydney read she noticed how often he wrote became less and less as time passed. But he never missed writing on her birthday, Anna's birthday and anniversary of her "death", any of their anniversaries or any other occasion he wished she were beside him for. Some notes were just filled of sorrow and repeated his pain and how much he missed her. But just as many were bragging about their little girl and how fast she was growing up and how amazing she was. Many times the notes just seemed like a diary of sorts, and they revealed a vulnerability Vaughn had that he only showed to Sydney.

Sydney finally pulled out the final note; tears still streaming down her face from the last one. She knew her father would be worried when he came home to see her face red and puffy from crying but it didn't matter anymore. These letters made it even more real what she had done to Vaughn. And she couldn't forgive herself for that. She slowly unfolded the last letter almost surprised it was dated less than a week before the park.

_Sydney, _

I've gone 7 months without writing to you (excluding your birthday) and I thought I was finally moving on with my life… Not that I really want to in some ways… But today something happened that once again caused me to break out our old stationary. I saw you Syd… No… correction. I saw someone who looked almost identical to you. She was an assassin for a group called the covenant… wait why am I explaining that to you? Oh well moving on… Other than her hair she looked just like you Sydney, even Eric agreed, so this time I wasn't imagining it like I use to. There was something about her Syd, the way she moved, the smile she faked to the man across from her. Her actions were just like yours. It made me think, what if you're still out there? What if you're being tortured at this moment and I'm not there for you? What if you've been brain washed and need your family to help you remember who you are? What if you've been rotting away in a cell the last 5 years everyday thinking 'Vaughn will be here soon. I just need to hold on.'

When I read Anna bedtime stories of a beautiful princess locked away in a dungeon I have to force myself not to get upset. All I can think about was 'what if Sydney's locked away right now? Waiting for me to come and save her. But unlike the knight in the story, I've given up.'

I look at Anna and I try to remember I'm doing what's best for her. Everyone tells me if I don't accept your death I'll only be hurting her. I'll spend all of my time looking for someone that all the signs point to the fact she's dead. I'll become a father to Anna like Jack was to you. And that is something I promised you would never happen.

I love you Sydney, but I can't go though trying to find you again, I can't put Anna though that. You're dead, and as hard as that is for me to accept, I have to. For me and our daughter.

Vaughn

Sydney stared blankly at the note for a few minutes attempting to get her emotions in order. It wasn't until she broke her stare that she noticed Vaughn standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Syd… I'm so so sorry." He said knowing the note she was holding just by looking at it.

"No Vaughn-"

"I gave up on you… And I shouldn't have done that. Something was always telling me you were out there, but instead I listened to the CIA. Who have been wrong about dead agents before."

Sydney looked up meeting the guilty look on Vaughn's face with half a smile. "You did it for our daughter Vaughn. You kept your promise to me. Not only did you do that but you were an amazing father on top of it." Sydney stood up walking over to Vaughn and wrapping her arms around him. "You probably wouldn't have found me. You just would have driven yourself crazy looking and you would have hurt Anna in the process."

"But I gave-"

"You didn't give up Vaughn; you just knew something else was more important. And I couldn't love you any more right now." Sydney smiled kissing Vaughn gently before resting her head on his chest as he stroked her back. "I love you." She repeated. "Never be sorry for anything. It's me who was wrong."


	14. the promise

**A/N **– Okay I can FINALLY post again. My brother kinda fixed the comp so I can use some things (like this and my livejournal) so yeah I'm going to try and post once or twice a week. PLEASE review

* * *

Sydney set off at a gentle jog though the park her heart beat increasing quickly; not from exercise but from the fact she would soon be passing the spot where she had first seen her little girl in five years. The first place she was able to speak to Vaughn again. 

As the bench where she had sat that fateful day came into sight Sydney picked up her pace fixing her eyes on the path in front of her. The world around her began to fade away as it always did when she ran until something pulled her out of it.

"Syd!"

She started to slow down but didn't pull her eyes away from the pavement.

"Sydney!" The voice yelled again.

Sydney stopped running recognizing Vaughn's voice. She paused looking around before noticing him standing on the edge of the playground.

She bit her lip knowing Anna was probably playing over there and Sydney's guess was Anna wasn't looking forward to their next visit.

"Syd, come here!" Vaughn called out waving her over.

Sydney picked Anna out on the playground playing tag with the other children. Anna remained oblivious to her mother's presence as she raced away from the other screaming kids.

"Hey." Vaughn said wrapping his arm around Sydney's waist.

"Hi." Sydney replied a smile creeping across her lips as she and Vaughn watched Anna playing.

_

* * *

After a few minutes of standing just holding each other Sydney replaced the lid on the box and held it out to Vaughn._

_"No, you keep it Sydney. I have you now. That's all I need."_

_Sydney smiled placing the box back on the bed. "Where's Anna?" She asked as she sat down on the bed._

_"With Nadia… I should go pick her up soon…" Vaughn replied taking a seat next to her._

_"You came to check up on me?"_

_"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"_

_"Mmmmm, we'll discuss that later." Sydney said kissing Vaughn._

_"Or… Maybe she can spend the night there?"_

_"Vaughn, my dads right down the hall. And he has many many guns in this house."_

_"So? We're married."_

_"You think that'll stop him?"_

_Vaughn laughed kissing Sydney once again. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning."_

_"I love you." Vaughn repeated before leaving. _

* * *

"I should go." Sydney said after a moment of watching Anna play. 

"Why?" Vaughn asked hugging her closer to him.

"Because…" Sydney said casting a glace over to her daughter.

"Syd… Even if she's in control, we can't let her know that." Vaughn smiled. "Because if she does we're in trouble. I mean it will be ice cream 24/7 and never ending Disney movies for me."

Sydney nodded biting her lower lip.

"I've already told her you were coming over tonight for dinner. Is that okay?"

Sydney smiled, "Yeah… Yeah it's great."

"Good."

"I'm going to go finish my run though. I'm meeting Nadia for lunch."

"Okay, see you tonight."

* * *

"So you're going over for dinner?" Nadia asked with a smirk. 

"Just dinner really… We're back to where we started except Anna hates me even more."

"Syd I've told you that's going to be fine. She just needs more time. Now my question is if you need me to go grab Anna after dinner so you and Vaughn can have some _alone_ time."

"No Nadia, you don't need to take Anna. But thanks for the offer."

"Ohhhh, like the adrenaline of knowing the kids down the hall do we?"

"Nothings going to happen Nadia. Its just dinner. I'll probably leave right after."

"Of course something will happen! It's you and Vaughn! And you two have barley had any chances to be alone since you came back. Have you two even had sex since you got back?" Nadia paused as Sydney looked away. "Oh. My. God. You two haven't even had sex yet!"

"We do not need to discuss my sex life Nadia. Especially over lunch."

"Well now there's no sex life to discuss! But there is a lack-of-sex life to discuss!"

"Nadia shut up."

"Syd you need to let yourself be happy!"

"I'm trying…"

"No you're not! You've been holding yourself back! Like you're afraid to be hurt!"

"If I needed a shrink I'd be with Dr. Barnett Nadia."

"It's Vaughn Sydney, he's not going to hurt you!"

"Nadia just forget it! _Please._"

Nadia sighed knowing pushing this more would cause a fight and that was the last thing her sister needed at the moment. "So you think I could borrow that blue dress tonight?"

Sydney smiled, "Sure."

* * *

Sydney pulled up outside the house and made her way up the walk holding her purse close. 

Was Nadia right? Had she been holding herself back? Was she afraid? If so, what of?

Sydney rung the doorbell and the door was quickly answered by Vaughn. "You can just come in you know. It is technically your house."

Sydney smiled, "Sorry."

"Anna, Come on down! Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Vaughn called up the stairs.

Sydney took a deep breath suddenly feeling even more apprehensive. Was Anna what she was afraid of? Was she, the super spy, really afraid of a five-year-old girl? Or was it more that she was afraid she would never be true family to this little girl? Was she afraid things wouldn't come together as everyone kept telling her they would?

"Oh shit, the sauce is going to burn." Vaughn said suddenly realizing he was holding the sauce spoon in his hand. "You mind going get her Syd?"

"Sure." Sydney lied with a smile.

Vaughn squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek before running back into the kitchen and Sydney made her way upstairs.

"Anna." Sydney called knocking softly on the door.

When there was no response Sydney slowly opened the door to find Anna sitting on the floor puzzle pieces covering the cream colored carpet.

"Dinners almost ready." Sydney said quietly looking at the pieces Anna had already put together.

"Okay." Anna mumbled not bothering to look up as she tried to find the piece that completed the small section she was working on.

Sydney knelt down scanning the pieces a moment before picking up the piece and handing it to Anna.

"I don't need help." Anna said stubbornly.

"Oh okay." Sydney said sitting down as Anna started looking for more pieces.

Sydney sat silently watching, as Anna remained engulfed by the puzzle.

"Why don't you try getting the edge pieces first? Then build off of those?"

"No."

The room was silent for a minute before Anna finally looked up. "Daddy said I have to say I'm sorry for yelling the other night and being mean."

Sydney smiled, "It's okay Anna."

"I guess this means you're coming back?"

Sydney shook her head, "No. We're not doing anything right away. We won't make anymore big decisions without asking you."

Anna thought this over, "You promise?"

Sydney nodded, "I promise."

"Well Anna is officially tucked in." Vaughn said walking downstairs and sitting next to Sydney on the couch.

"That went better than I expected." Sydney admitted sipping her wine.

"What did you say to her upstairs? Not that I'm complaining, it's just that it went better than I expected and I would hope I knew my daughter by now."

"Well I basically told her she'd be involved in the major decisions we make."

Vaughn nodded sipping Sydney's wine.

"I just figure if she feels like she's part of everything she won't fight us as much on things."

Vaughn smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you-"

"Syd, I think it's perfect." He cut her off leaning over and kissing Sydney softly on the lips. Sydney kissed him back and quickly the wine glass was placed on the table and the kiss deepened.

Sydney broke the kiss catching her breath before she spoke. "Anna's upstairs Vaughn…"

"She won't-"

"We can't take that chance. Especially since I'm already on thin ice with her. We already said we need to take everything slow."

Vaughn sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not Syd. I couldn't be."

"Don't be mad at her either…"

"I'm not… I'm just impatient, that's all."

"Me too." Sydney said as she kissed him quickly before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"I think I should go… I love you."

"You too"

_

* * *

"You know once this little one comes we can't have sex whenever we please anymore." Vaughn said walking into the bedroom where Sydney was working at the desk._

_"Oh how tragic." She said a smirk spreading across her lips._

_"So what I was thinking is that we have to get in as much as possible before the baby arrives."_

_"You know we do have lives we have to work around." Sydney said attempting to work on the report in front of her._

_"Well they can be put off for the next six months."_

_"So you're telling me you plan to spend the next six months in bed with your ever enlarging pregnant wife?"_

_"Well that and the kitchen."_

_"So only sex and food for seven months?"_

_"Well I was thinking more of sex in the kitchen… but food sounds good too."_

_Sydney laughed saving the report she knew she wouldn't be finishing that night. "You are such a guy."_

_"Admit you like that about me." Vaughn said as he began kissing her neck. _

**

* * *

A/N-** Okay I know some people don't like Anna (especially since someone told me to "kill her or somthing") but I'm sorry I'm not going to make things easy for her and Sydney because something this extreme wouldn't be easy in real life and I try to make things semi-realistic. I mean if I were five and my whole world was turned upside down like this… I'd be a much bigger bitch than Anna. Heck if something like this happened now I'd still be a complete brat. Anyways the worst of Anna is over I believe (I can't promise anything though).

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. The weddings

**A/N**- Hey guys. This is edited the best I can (for now). But lately I've been SWAMPED in homework (stupid honors) so yeah I barely have enough time to write this let alone edit as much as I'd like so. So I truly apologize if anything is wrong in this and future chapters. And thanks so much for your kind reviews everyone! Keep it up!

_

* * *

The priests words faded into the background as Sydney and Vaughn stood in front of him their hands joined._

_'This is long. I want the honeymoon' Vaughn tapped out in Morse code on Sydney's palm._

_'Pay attention' Sydney tapped back with a smirk._

_'I can't. You're too beautiful.'_

_'You're incorrigible' Sydney tapped holding back a laugh._

_'I love you'_

_'You too.' _

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest announced as all eyes watched Nadia and Eric… well all except Sydney's. Sydney watched Anna who seemed only half interested in what was happening in front of the alter. Anna had been flower girl was dressed up in a lavender dress and was standing with one of the bridesmaids. Vaughn stood on the other side next to Eric in the position of best man. 

As everyone followed Nadia and Eric out of the church they watched them climb into the white limo that was waiting.

"You know… I bet Eric is saying the same thing to her as I did to you." Vaughn whispered into Sydney's ear.

_

* * *

"Vaughn it's OUR reception, we have to go." Sydney said holding back a laugh as she and Vaughn sat in the limo._

_"No we don't! Just because we paid for it doesn't mean we have to go."_

_"You don't want to go?"_

_"I'd much rather be at home… with my wife… in bed… getting a head start on our honeymoon."_

_"You can't wait five hours before our plane leaves?"_

_"No." Vaughn said with a smirk going to kiss Sydney's neck._

_Sydney giggled "We have to go."_

_He sighed, "Well how about we go for an hour or two? Just until Weiss gets drunk. Then no one will notice if we head home to… Finish packing." Vaughn ended with a wink._

_Sydney bit her lip, "Okay… maybe." _

* * *

"First I'd like to say. We so called this would happen." Vaughn started off his speech as he stood in front of the room. "Nadia was one of the only people I've ever met that was amused by Eric's jokes... or she's just a really good actress." Vaughn smirked over at Weiss who tried to fake a glare toward his best friend. "Okay, Okay I'll stop making fun of Weiss." He laughed. "They're absolutely amazing together and I can't imagine them being separate. And I know they feel the same way." Vaughn paused looking around the room. "Eric has been like a brother to me since we met in our senior year of high school. I was the foreign exchange student and Eric liked star wars… We've been together since. Nadia on the other hand I only met a few years ago though my wife and she has been an amazing friend to me since then, especially though the hardest years of my life. She was more like another best friend than just my sister in law and I can't thank her and Eric for all that they've done for me over the years." Vaughn lifted his wine glass. "I can only wish them years of happiness and to Eric say welcome to our... _interesting_ family." 

After a short applause Vaughn took his seat between Sydney and Anna as the maid of honor, an old friend from the orphanage, took the stage to deliver her speech.

_

* * *

"Mike and Sydney have been meant for each other since the very beginning and sometimes it seemed obvious to everyone except them." Weiss looked back at his two best friends who seemed so engulfed in each other at that moment. "They've been though more than anyone should ever have to go though but they've beat it all and kicked ass in the process. I've known Mike since high school and he likes to claim he took me under his wing, but the truth is he wouldn't know which way was up without me." Everyone started the laugh and Weiss rolled his eyes. "And Sydney… if you ever leave Mike… I'm available." Sydney laughed showing that even though her eyes were on Vaughn, she had indeed been listening to Eric. "No but seriously, these two are meant for each other. Just watching them together makes it obvious and I'd be willing to bet my old star wars collection on them being together for the rest of their lives." Weiss paused lifting his wine glass and turning to his best friends. "All I can say is good luck you two, and keep kicking ass. Congratulations!"_

_As the guests applauded Weiss walked over to Sydney and Vaughn hugging his best friend and kissing Sydney on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you two."_

_"Thanks for the speech Weiss." Vaughn said taking Sydney's hand again._

_"And the offer." Sydney added with a smirk._

_"Oh I meant it." Weiss joked with a wink._

_Vaughn groaned rolling his eyes._

_"You're so easy." Sydney teased leaning over and kissing Vaughn's cheek. _

* * *

Sydney watched from her table as Vaughn danced slowly with Anna to "In The Arms Of An Angel". The half asleep little girl rested her head on her fathers shoulder as he gently swayed back and forth talking to her quietly. As the song came to an end Anna's head suddenly perked back up as Vaughn handed her off to Weiss who seemed eager to dance with his god daughter. 

Vaughn walked toward Sydney holding out a hand with one of his 'I'm up to something' smiles.

And just as Sydney took his hand she knew what it was. "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing", their song, started to play over the speakers.

"I love you." Vaughn said kissing Sydney's temple as they began swaying to the music.

"You too." Sydney said as he pulled her close.

"We're going to Santa Barbara."

"We are?"

"Yes, the three of us. I've decided a family vacation is on order."

Sydney smiled, "I love you." She repeated.

They remained quiet for a moment both thinking back to their first dance years ago before Vaughn quietly started singing into her ear.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

**

* * *

A/N-** The lyrics I used are AeroSmith's "I don't Want To Miss A Thing."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-** Hey I'm posting this quickly because today's my one year anniversary for writing. I started my first fic a year ago today and joined a year ago today, so I decided that deserved an update.

------------------------------------------------------

"_Does she haaave to come?" Anna asked as her father took her aside at the wedding._

"Yes sweetheart, she HAS to come."

Anna sighed, "But we still get to go to the zoo twice right?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"She may insist on more than that." Vaughn told his daughter with a smile.

Anna thought it over for a moment. Sure Sydney would be there, but sometimes she was okay to have around. Plus they were going to go to a carnival, the beach, and her favorite the zoo. And as her father had guessed, she wasn't about to turn that down. No matter how stubborn she could be.

"Okay, I GUESS she can come."

"Well thanks for your permission princess." Vaughn said very sarcastically before picking up his Daughter and carrying her onto the dance floor. 

"Anna do you want your juice?" Vaughn asked Anna who was sitting silently in the back seat. "Anna?" he repeated still not looking back.

"She's asleep." Sydney said turning around and watching Anna whose head was resting on the side of the car.

"And that my dear, is the reason I insisted on an early start." Vaughn said stealing a peak at his sleeping angel behind him.

Sydney yawned.

"Oh so now you're going to fall asleep on me too?" 

"Maybe." Sydney said resting her head on Vaughn's shoulder with another yawn.

Sydney remained quiet for five or so minutes and Vaughn assumed she had drifted off until she spoke quietly. "Thank you Vaughn."

"For what?"

"For this… this trip."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look! Look at the rhino!" Anna said practically jumping as Vaughn held tightly onto her hand in the crowd.

"So when do we get to see the giraffe?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

Anna turned around now literally jumping, "I wanna see the giraffe!"

Vaughn couldn't help but laugh as he took Sydney's hand in his free one. "Let's go ladies"

_"Daddy look! Look at its neck! Do you see it? It has a bended neck!"_

Vaughn laughed as he lifted 4 year old Anna onto his shoulders. "Yes sweetheart I see."

"Daddy does its neck hurt it?" Anna asked genuinely concerned for the animal.

"Nope, not at all."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Nope." Anna announced loudly as she started to bounce once again on her father's shoulders.

"You know your mother loved seeing the giraffe almost as much as you." Vaughn said as he took Anna off his shoulders and started to lead her though the crowd.

"Really! She liked the zoo?"

"She loved the zoo. She made us come here every time we came to Santa Barbara."

"Why wouldn't you? Who would want to stay in the hotel the whole time?"

Vaughn laughed lightly to himself.

"Well the hotel and the beach…"

Vaughn continued to laugh and Anna furrowed her eyebrow. "Why are you laughing!"

"Nothing princess, you just remind me quite a bit of your mother."

"Why? She didn't like staying in the hotel? I think its fun… like the ice machine… Just not for the whole trip."

"She said the SAME thing about not staying in the hotel the whole time. But I always wanted to stay in the hotel."

"Why don't we ever stay in the hotel then?"

Vaughn laughed more, "Because you force me to come to the zoo and take you to the beach. And wouldn't you get bored in the hotel?"

"I guess." Anna said dropping the conversation before dragging Vaughn into another animal exhibit. 

"There it is! There's the giraffe!" Anna yelled from her father's shoulders as they looked at the large animals doing various activities in the exhibit.

"They've done some remodeling since last year..." Sydney said looking at the animal.

"Last year?" Vaughn asked quickly.

"Yeah, I came when I was in Santa Barbara for a… job." Sydney said crossing her arms and looking down momentarily.

"When?"

"I don't know… I think it was around Anna's birthday… I hadn't been able to stay long… I couldn't stand the memories…" Sydney looked up at Vaughn who looked flushed. "Why?" She asked taking his hand.

"I-I… I'll tell you later." He said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sydney tied the sting on the flannel pajama pants as she walked out of the bathroom after her shower. Vaughn and Anna were in the conjoined room and Vaughn was currently attempting to get Anna to go to sleep, which they assumed wouldn't be hard after a long day of the zoo and dinner on the beach.

Vaughn knocked lightly before walking in her room. "Hey," He greeted as he stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Sydney said kissing him quickly. "She asleep?"

"I think so." Vaughn said sitting on the bed.

"You can't stay Vaughn…"

"I know… I wish I could though…"

"So do I."

"But we said we'd take it slow…"

"And that included not doing things that will upset her too much." Sydney finished the sentence for him sitting down next to Vaughn.

"Vaughn… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I went to Santa Barbara… I just thought we were leaving that all behind…"

"No that's not it Syd… I mean I guess that's part of it… but I think… I think we were there the same day… I think I had seen you…"

Sydney remained stunned for a moment, "I saw you too… I… I had thought I was imagining it…"

"Me too."

"Once I saw you… I literally ran out of the park… It killed me being in Santa Barbara… the memories killed me. But at the same time I couldn't tear myself away."

"Syd… we could have-"

"I know." Sydney mumbled resting her hand against Vaughn's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know…"

"We were so close to each other Syd… They even tried to call me to the crime scene of where you…"

Sydney sighed sitting up and touching Vaughn's cheek tears causing her eyes to sparkle in the dim hotel room. "We're together now Vaughn. We can't change the past. The future is all that matters."

_"Agent Vaughn GET IN THERE." Kendall yelled at Vaughn over the phone._

"Sweetie, go look at the wolfs. I'm watching." Vaughn instructed his daughter following her with his eyes before responding to Kendall. "I told you no matter what happens I'm off with my daughter this weekend." Vaughn said calmly.

"Agent Vaughn a known terrorist was murdered, that doesn't upset us, but we believe it was done by the same assassin we've been trying to hunt down, that does."

"Get someone else to go in. I'm not."

"AGENT VAUGHN is it your JOB to do this. We need you to get in there now!"

"No, I need to stay with my daughter. Have a nice weekend Kendall." 

Sydney began to lay back as Vaughn's kiss grew more intense. "Vaughn we can't do this." She said suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Of course we can."

"She's in the next room… what if she wakes up…"

"We'll lock the door."

"She'll think I stole you from her. We have to be careful not to mess this up again."

Vaughn sighed, "You're right." He admitted. "But I can't much longer…"

Sydney smiled, "Neither can I."

"Next weekend, you and me will come back. Anna can stay with your father."

"Mmmmm sounds good."

"We don't have to leave the hotel room."

Sydney giggled, "I didn't plan on it."

Vaughn kissed Sydney once more, "I love you Syd."

"You too."

-------------------


	17. What's up?

"How was the trip?" Jack asked as Vaughn's car pulled up to his house after the family vacation in Santa Barbara.

"Pretty good." Sydney said with a smile as Vaughn opened the door for Anna who jumped out immediately.

Sydney couldn't help but smile and she saw Anna race over to Jack and him pick her up into his arms. He was so different from how he use to be, he had become the parent Sydney remembered having before her mother "died". He was still Jack, serious and emotionless at most times, but when he was around that little girl he went back in time.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was soooo much fun! We even went on a ferris wheel and it was like 5 miles high!"

"Was it really? I think I'd be afraid going up that high."

"I was at first, but Daddy held my hand. And then I wasn't afraid at ALL. It was FUN!"

"Well that's wonderful sweetheart."

"_Great job sweetie, you beat everyone." Jack said picking up his 4-year-old daughter into his arms. She was beaming after coming in first place in a race at her kindergartens "family weekend."_

"_Oh Jack, you don't want her to get a big head." Laura said touching Sydney's shoulder._

"_Wait, why will my head be big!" Sydney asked turning quickly to face her mother, her eyes wide._

_Jack laughed, "You won't get a big head Sydney. I promise."_

"_Promise promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise." Jack said with a chuckle._

_As Jack threw Sydney into the air repeatedly she squealed with joy and Laura walked over to the snack table, filling up three paper cups with badly made fruit punch. _

"_I only wish my husband was like that with my daughter." A woman standing next to Laura commented as she watched Sydney and Jack playing._

"_He adores that child. I can't get near her when he's around."_

"_Well you're lucky. My husband loves our girl, but he's always wanted a son."_

"_Yes I'm very lucky to have them…" Irina said with a sigh. _

"So thing's really went well?" Jack asked after he and Sydney watched Vaughn's car pull out of the driveway.

"Yeah, she had a lot of fun."

"That's good Sydney. It really is. Did YOU have fun?"

"Yeah, me and Vaughn had fun too."

"I just hope you two didn't scar my grandchild for life." Jack said with a light chuckle. But Sydney had a force a smile. Not only was her father making jokes about her and Vaughn's sex life, but he was making random jokes.

Something about her father was disturbing Sydney lately. He was acting weird… It wasn't just how different he was from before; even though how he had started joking and laughing worried Sydney a bit, not that she didn't like him that way. It was just such a 360. But he looked tired, like something was bothering him. And Sydney had seen the look in his eye enough times to know something was going on.

"Dad what's up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're acting… weird lately."

"I've changed since you-"

"No dad… since a bit before the wedding… Something's up isn't it?"

"No Sydney. Nothing's going on."

Sydney sighed knowing her father was lying. But she also knew he wasn't about to tell her what was on his mind.

"Okay dad…"

Jack smiled, "I promise Sydney. You don't have to worry about _anything_."

_Jack stood in the back of the auditorium behind where all the other parents were on their feet applauding the graduating high school class. _

_He could see Sydney smiling for pictures with her best friend Francie._

_Sydney didn't know Jack was there, nor did she want him there. She had made it clear the previous night when Jack had called her to apologize for not being able to make it. _

_She had easily told him she had never expected him to come and didn't bother to get him a seat. Sydney had said everything so professionally but he could hear the anger and disappointment in his daughter's voice._

_He hated hurting his daughter like that. But every time he tried anything, no matter what he did, Sydney ended up hurt. He had found the only way to protect her was from a distance. He had learned long ago that staying out of her life was in so many ways better for her instead of her going though everything he had attached to him. Not only was she hurt emotionally when he was around, but she was in danger of every enemy Jack had made over the years. But whenever his daughter needed him, he was there to protect her. Even if it was from a distance. _

Jacks mentality had changed over the years. After reprimanding Vaughn about how much his little girl needed him Jack had realized himself that he should have been there for Sydney, in the front row of all of her dance recitals, track meets and everything she had at school. Even if she had to go though some struggles it was clear to Jack now that Sydney had wanted him in her life, and at times like this, she still needed him. And he needed her.

Jack sat in his living room about two hours after Sydney had gone to bed. Pictures of his daughter sat on his lap. He was in about half of them and he was always in anything monumental like a birthday party. Until shortly after he finished going though the set of photos from Sydney's 6th birthday. Then both he and Irina disappeared almost completely. Irina of course wasn't in them at all, and by the time Sydney was nine he was in a total of six pictures taken with her.

Jack took a deep breath putting his head in his hands and letting the photographs fall to the floor. He had let down Sydney. Once again he was going to hurt her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks for watching her dad." Sydney said as Vaughn was with Anna in Jacks house.

"It's no problem Sydney. You two have fun."

"Dad are you sure…"

"I've watched Anna before Sydney." Jack assured her with a smile.

"No… I mean… Are you sure nothings up?"

"Sydney, I promise everything's fine. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay." Sydney said with a nod wanting more than anything to believe her father. "I'll see you when we get back."

"We'll both be waiting right here." Jack said as Anna came running out of the house and over to her grandfather.

_Sydney snuggled herself against Vaughn as he drove them to the airport after the wedding reception. "We finally beat them." She said resting her chin on Vaughn's shoulder._

_"Who?" He asked looking at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road._

_"All of them. Everyone that kept this from happening two years ago… For so long I thought I had to kill Sloane to get revenge… But I have to say, just sitting next to you feels so much better."_

_"Mmmm I know what would feel good." He said with a smirk._

_"You're so impatient." Sydney laughed with a light slap to Vaughn's arm._

_"You knew that about me when you accepted the ring." Vaughn said with a glance to Sydney's left hand, which was resting on his leg. _

"Are you sure we should have left him… Maybe we could have put off our trip another week…" Sydney asked looking over at Vaughn driving.

"Syd, I agree he's acting a bit weird, and he's probably up to something. But we NEED this weekend."

Sydney sighed before smiling up at Vaughn and agreeing, "Yeah we do."

"You okay?" Vaughn asked taking his wife's hand in his.

"Yeah… It's just a bad feeling."

* * *

"Look at this view." Sydney gasped standing on the balcony of the hotel room as she stared out at ocean view in front of her. 

"I am." Vaughn said clearly staring at Sydney and not the ocean.

"I swear. You're like a fourteen year old." She said with laugh.

Vaughn walked over to Sydney wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist. "Get dressed, we have reservations."

"Well those aren't words I expected to hear."

"You didn't expect me to make dinner reservations?" Vaughn asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, the get dressed part." Sydney said with a laugh before going over to her suitcase and pulling out her black dress.

* * *

"We've been here." Sydney said climbing out of the car and looking up at the restaurant. 

"I had hoped you would remember." Vaughn said with a smile as he took her hand.

"How could I forget?"

_"This place is…amazing" Sydney said looking around the small intimate restaurant._

_"I had hoped you would like it."_

_"Why haven't we come here before?"_

_"Because… I was just saving it for a special night."_

_"What's so special about tonight?" Sydney asked putting her menu back down._

_"You."_

_"I wasn't special any other trip?"_

_Vaughn laughed nervously, "I just wanted to make this trip special Syd." _

"I CANNOT believe I didn't catch on that night. You'd think with our job I'd catch on to the smallest tick in your behavior, let alone you stammering and practically shaking." Sydney said as she was seated at the same table as so many years ago.

"I couldn't believe how nervous I was. It was ridiculous."

Sydney smiled reaching across the table and taking Vaughn's hand, "You were adorable. I don't know why you had been so nervous though."

"I had wanted things to be prefect… for you."

_"We should get going. The place is getting pretty empty." Sydney said looking around the now close to vacant restaurant._

_"Okay… yeah. Just five more minutes." Vaughn said sipping his wine._

_"Vaughn come on. I hate being the last one out of the restaurant." Sydney said standing up and pulling her coat on._

_"Syd wait." Vaughn said quickly looking up and catching her eye._

_"What?"_

_"I needed to ask you something…"_

_"Okay. What's up?" Sydney said buttoning one button on her jacket._

_Vaughn took a deep breath. "Could you maybe sit down?"_

_"What is it?" Sydney asked nervously, slowly sitting down._

_"Syd… I love you so much. The second I met you I felt a connection, and that connection quickly grew into something more… You've become everything to me Sydney. You've become my whole world. Nothing seems to matter without you there. I'm not sure I would know how to live without you by my side."_

_Sydney tried but failed at her attempt to form words as Vaughn lowered onto one knee and took a black velvet box out of his pocket._

_"We've been though so much together including SD-6, your mother and the fact that I survived after your father found out about us dating."_

_Sydney let out a light laugh even though the formation of words continued eluded her._

_"Sydney. Will you marry me?" Vaughn asked as he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring._

_"Vau-Vaughn" Sydney paused covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God…"_

_"Is that a yes?" He prompted still down on his knee._

_"Of course! Yes!" Sydney said as Vaughn stood up slipping the ring onto her finger before kissing her. _

"You know, we could have skipped dinner and spent a few extra hours here." Sydney said pulling off her jacket and hanging it up as Vaughn hung up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the hotel room door.

"Exactly what I was thinking the last three hours."

"Oh so you weren't listening to me the last three hours?" Sydney said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Of course I was." Vaughn said wrapping his arms around her.

"Suuure."

"Syyyd pleeeease." Vaughn whined.

Sydney laughed kissing him; "If it hadn't been over five years I so would be drawing this out right now."


	19. Chapter 19

"How did I make it FIVE YEARS without that?" Sydney said wrapping her arms around Vaughn.

"I have no clue… But there's one thing I do know."

"What?"

"We're going to have to make up for those five years."

"Hmmmmm I think we can do that." She said with a laugh as she began to kiss Vaughn again.

_

* * *

Vaughn shivered looking around the cold dark cell he and Sydney had been thrown into._

_Sydney was silent, staring intensely at the door as if her gaze alone would pry it open._

_As Vaughn watched her he realized somehow in the month they've been officially dating, Sydney had become even more beautiful now that she was his._

_Vaughn moved himself up slightly wrapping his arms around a stiff Sydney who after a moment relaxed into his embrace. "It has to be at least negative 30 in here…" Sydney said quietly._

_Vaughn nodded understanding she wasn't just commenting that her hands were cold; she was saying they didn't have long before hypothermia set in especially in the clothes they were wearing._

_She and Vaughn had been sent to a lab in Russia undercover as some investors. But when a transmition was intercepted their cover was blown. They had tried desperately to escape and had come very close, but were caught and within an hour had ended up in this cell. After the thick door was slammed and locked there was no sign of any activity. Of what they knew, they could be the only people within one hundred miles._

_"How will we get out? We don't have anything… We've tried breaking the door down…" Sydney said hopelessly holding Vaughn's arm. He was almost more scared by her fear then by the situation at hand. He knew things were bad when Sydney felt hopeless._

_"Don't worry Syd… We'll figure it out. They wanted us for a reason… or else they would've shot us on the spot." Vaughn said trying to convince himself and Sydney._

_"Unless they wanted us to suffer."_

_"No Syd… We're going to be fine."_

_Sydney took a deep breath entwining her fingers with Vaughn's. "I love you… I just need you to know that."_

_Vaughn froze for a moment. Though they both knew those feelings existed the words had never been spoken aloud before._

_"I love you too Syd. And I promise nothing's going to happen to you. Nothing will happen to us." _

* * *

"Did you really think we'd stay in bed for 4 straight days?" Sydney asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around Vaughn. 

"Yes! We have to make up for five years!"

"Agreed but not in four days. We have a lifetime to make up for those years Vaughn. Don't worry."

Vaughn smiled kissing Sydney's temple as they walked down the beach at sunset. "That's right Sydney. I'm never letting you go again."

_

* * *

A CIA team had come to extract Sydney and Vaughn after about 2 hours in the cell. Though they were weakened they only needed to build up their strength and once it was back Sydney and Vaughn knew exactly what they'd be doing._

_They sat on a CIA plane wrapped in blankets next to each other._

_"Did you really mean that?" Sydney asked suddenly looking over to Vaughn._

_Even though what she had said was vague and could have meant anything Vaughn knew exactly what she was asking about. "Of course Syd. Now that we're finally together, I'm not going to let that get away. We've been though too much for it to end. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to protect us."_

_Sydney sighed happily shifting in her seat and putting her head on Vaughn's shoulder. "I love you." She said for the 2nd but not last time that day._

_"I love you too Syd. You can't imagine how much." _

* * *

"At least wait until the door is closed." Sydney said laughing as she and Vaughn hung up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign that had barley moved from the door in the last 3 days. 

"I caaaaaaaan't."

"Seriously you whine more than a little kid!"

"So? You won't call me a four year old in a minute."

"I hope not." Sydney said with a wink as she let her purse drop.

Just as the purse hit the floor the phone began to ring.

"Noooo, don't get it."

"It's probably Anna calling to say goodnight to you. We have to get it."

"You get it. I'm busy." Vaughn mumbled into Sydney's neck.

Sydney laughed picking up the phone. "Hello." She said trying not to laugh.

"Sydney… It's me Weiss."

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Sydney asked using one hand to hold the phone and the other to try and swat Vaughn away.

"Syd… Something's happened…"

"What? What happened? Is Anna okay?" Sydney asked tensing up and Vaughn immediately stopped kissing her and waited watching Sydney his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah Syd… Anna's fine…"

"Weiss what is it!" Sydney demanded.

"It's your dad Syd…"

"Is he okay? What happened?"

Vaughn stood there unable to hear what Weiss was saying. For once his best friend's voice was low and quiet instead of its normal loud boisterous tone. After a few minutes Sydney hung up the phone and he tried to ask what happened.

"We have to go home…" She said quickly before rushing to pack everything up.

Vaughn didn't question Sydney and immediately started to gather things scattered around the hotel room.


End file.
